


A Gang Story

by rorz94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Blow Jobs, Boss!Liam, F/M, Gangs AU, Love Triangle, M/M, Riddles, Smut, Spanking, Top!Liam, Treasure Hunt, Violence, bottom!Zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorz94/pseuds/rorz94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam honestly did not know what will it take them to be friends, he loved them both, equally, which is fucked up he knew, but he couldn’t imagine his life without their bickering and their loving. It was like loving twins, because they were so much alike, but they didn’t realize it. Or they did and that was why they didn’t like each other. Either way, he felt selfish sometimes when he made them work together, or when he ordered them to abide each other. After all, he had their love, and wasn’t this enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! Here we go, I don't own or know any of these characters except the ones I invented (in Snape's voice) OBVIOUSLY! So this is my first attempt to write a fanfiction I hope you guys like it , I'm nervous!  
> Okay so first chapter is mainly a descriptive chapter, getting the setting and atmosphere of the place clear to you!  
> Some places are really fictional (like the Gangstory area), others exist but I’m going to describe them as I imagine them (like lake Garda)
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

A howl of a stray dog was heard in the dead of a cold December night, in the area previously known as the industrial quarter where used to be factories and warehouses. The area was almost deserted; nothing but thugs, thieves, gangs and fugitives.

Some homeless people spent the night there, having lit a fire in a garbage can and gathering in a tight circle, shoulder against shoulder, only to gain some warmth so they would feel again their numb limbs and blue fingertips.

Some of the abandoned warehouses were gangster lairs, where the most dangerous gangs in the area did their criminal dirty business; money laundry, slave trading, prostitution, drug selling, torturing and killing. Even the so called police of the city did not dare set a toe in this area; they knew so well what could the mafia do to their families. A few fellow cops had a bitter taste of what would happen if they even thought about nosing around in the gangs business; in the Gangs-tory area they called it.

What they will do, would be horrible indeed. Many gangs had influence in politics and around the men in power, so the men of the law were helpless.

In a battered looking but tightly secured warehouse, with infra-red detectors, thermal sensors and high definition security cameras, a raven haired man tapped a code on the touch screen by the main gate, put his palm on the scanner and waited for the beep. The screen identified him and a tick was heard.

Pushing the heavy titanium doors was always labor work, but to the man, who was used to it, it was nothing. After all the practice they had to do to enter the gang, this was a piece of cake. The hall was dark, but as soon as he stepped inside, a faint light went on; “Supporting sustainable energy” was their motto.

He was…. home.

The inside of the warehouse was nothing like its outside; cold, industrial, rusty.

The interior felt more homely; the exterior was just a camouflage.

In fact, what was built inside the warehouse was an actual “home”; a home that sheltered one of the most successful gangs in the area- if not one of the most dangerous, the most ruthless gangs then certainly it’s one of the smartest.

It was all constructed in hush-hushed way, precast steel and concrete. It had three stories underground, the ground floor, a mezzanine floor for the first and second. The underground floors constituted the workspace areas; operation rooms, cellars, cells, torture rooms, control rooms, security room, conference rooms, etc. the ground floor was mainly for dining, and recreation, and in the upper floors were the gang members sleeping quarters. There were of course secret passages, and exits that only the most trusted members knew about, they were built just in case of need of a quick escape or even for settling down for a few weeks without anyone having to notice their coming and departure habits. They were a tad careful just like that.

This huge “engineered machine” was put to life by huge generators run by solar panels and photovoltaic cells, the water was mainly collected from rainstorm and recycled, and huge UPS systems, pc for control and HVAC system. “Supporting sustainable energy” again…

It was all secured in an appendix under a much wrecked warehouse next door, where only homeless people looking for shelter slept.

All in all, the “building”, if it could be called like that was one intelligent home, which was self-efficient and can perfectly function on its own.

A metal and concrete living organism…

The guy was the first to arrive to the lair. He approached the common room and the lights went on. No one occupied it.

He cocked his head to the side, “man…they’re late…again. Or I’m just early….again…” he thought as he eyed the clock on the opposing wall.

The man could come into focus now that all the lights of the common room were fully lit, and to an objective eye, one would say he is an extraordinary creature. A man that was sent to dazzle everyone that looked at him; to make everyone do what he wants, and to get everything he wants with just a mere smile, or even a smirk, no, only one intense look with his sparkly honey colored eyes.

His features were perfectly sculptured; his sharp jaw line strengthened his manly character coming in contrast with his sensuous mouth, the almond shaped eyes screened by long dark curl of lashes.   
They often described him by dark; he had this aura around him; his clothes, his black leather jacket, his inky tattoos, his olive skin and raven silky styled hair. It all screamed dangerous, but maybe also mysterious.

The rumbling of a car motor broke the silence, damn Rainbo and her impala.

He took a look on the surveillance screens next to the door, and yes just as he guessed; it was Rainbo with her old black impala. He watched her come close to the main gate, going through the same procedure he did to gain entrance.

A few seconds later, he heard the access tick. He flattened himself next to the entrance, hiding, with a devilish smirk forming on his lips.

A moment and a female entered the common room looking around; hands to her hips. The man appreciated her sexy back for a few seconds. Rainbo was this type of girl who exercised often, perfecting her curves beneath that black overall. Some preferred to call her cat woman, but she hated that name. The man approached, holding his breath as he came close to his prey.

“I know you’re here Mister Zayn Malik, I could smell you from the minute I entered the lair.” She said while turning around to smirk at him.

The guy frowned, shrugged and sighed; pff that’s no fun…

“Where’s everyone?” She asked, sinking in the couch by the wall, her feet- clad in big combat boots- now up on the mahogany coffee table.

“Duuno,” Zayn answered indifferently, “but they’ll be here soon I guess. The boss said we should all be here at ten, and it’s almost ten.”

“Did the boss tell you what it’s about? I mean if it’s another job, which will be too risky…, we’ve pissed off lots of people this month!”

“Nah, he didn’t mention anything to me but I agree, for once. I think we should take a break or some’in’.” He sat next to her, and it didn’t take her more than half a second to move to the other side of the couch.

“God knows I need it.” Rainbo whined.

He looked at her. She looked back. Rather glared, and a moment of tension passed by.

Zayn faced his front again as he chuckled at that, Rainbo was not the type of woman that whined a lot, she was one tough girl; the fact she said that must be a sign that they really needed some rest.

In the last couple of years, they did more than seven jobs, and it is very well known that this kind of stuff takes so much time and effort to prepare and execute, and they really did not take a long break or even a proper vacation in a long, long time.

Another minute passed in silence, then again a tick was heard and two recognizable people entered the room smiling. One was tall, well built yet slender, with a smiley baby face, dimples and all, the other one shorter, with more muscles and curves, with a devilish smirk. They both had tattoos like Zayn, but they looked more like punk rock stars.

The men shared their ‘bro fist’ moment as Rainbo pulled faces at them.

“Haz, Tommo! It’s nice of you to join us.” Rainbo said faking excitement. Malik shook his head, these three were always bantering for nothing, kids...

However, before the other two could retort, another group of people entered the room: a blue haired punk girl…Bloo, a tall classy blond one… Aurore, a brown tanned guy…Maz, and a short dirty blond one with sparkling blue eyes and a radiant smile….

“Bloo, here you are, I’ve been tryin’ to call ya for the past half hour where have you been?”Rainbo inquired as soon as she saw her blue haired friend.

Bloo had this mischievous smile that her friend knew so well; she did something bad…Rainbo thought as a naughty grin appeared on her face.

She hurried to her friend and they both started talking animatedly, not paying attention to the others.

Malik, Haz, Tommo and the bright blue eyed guy came together and started their own conversation, and not so surprisingly, Maz and Aurore took over the couch, snogging without a care in the world.

Everyone was absorbed in their own chats… or snogging… so they did not notice the two other members that entered the room.

On the right, stood a tall guy with short brown hair, warm puppy brown eyes, squared jaw, faint stubble; yet the man was all muscular and looked more serious than the other that stood on his left side., Andy, in a light brown styled hair, wore shades and looked more snobbish than any superstar that one could find in a gossip magazine.

“Ehem…”All the guy in the middle had to do to get everyone’s sole attention was to clear his throat to announce his presence. Needless to say that if one would throw a needle in the room at that exact moment, the noise it could have made while making contact with the floor could have been heard very clearly.

“Liam!” Malik exclaimed with a genuine grin drawn on his face.

The guy named Liam smiled faintly, nodded in Malik’s direction then came back to his serious demeanor of power; he was the leader of this gang after all, he is supposed to play the power card on his group.

At least he tried.

“Operation room,” he announced as he turned and headed there.

They all followed silently, some of them took the elevator with the boss, and the others took the stairs. When they all made it around the rectangular table Liam explained that they have a new job.

“This mission could be our retirement job,” he spoke to the group excitedly,” I’m personally so excited about it. If it worked out correctly, and if we planned it perfectly, I think we could live without any financial complications for the rest of our lives. I know you are all tired from our last job, I mean hell we almost lost half our number, but just think of it, THIS is the last job we’ll ever have to pull and we will be living happily with our retirement.”

“So? What’s this job is about?” Bloo asked impatiently.

“Do you know the legend of the Garda lake swan gold?” Liam asked, looking at their puzzled faces. He deduced that they needed a brief about the legend.

“Alright, so there was this renaissance legend, that there was this very wealthy merchant back in Venice; he was avaricious in a way that every golden piece he gained was stocked in the dungeons of the castle he lived in, but then he decided to melt all these coins to remake them in gold bars with a engraved swan on top so he’ll know if they ever got stolen from him. He’ll know how to track them. Anyway, this man’s castle was on the edge of Lake Garda, in Italy, it’s one of Italy’s largest lakes, between Venice and Milan. However, after the man died, his heirs searched the dungeons and they did not find anything. So there is this legend going that the gold was hidden by him, Lorenzo Medici, and the rumors went about how the gold was somewhere at the bottom of the lake. Over the years many search parties, gangs including the largest mafias of Italy tried to get hold on this gold, but none were successful.”

“And, what makes you think that we can do what other people couldn’t? The guy with sparkling blue eyes asked.

Liam smiled, “Because, dear Niall-errr, we worked our superior brain, and we got a map.”

“Wait,” Rainbo interrupted, “You’ve been working on this project, and I don’t know about it?” She sounded annoyed, if not a little bit betrayed.

“I thought you needed some rest Rain, after the last mission.” He needn’t explain any further, she was almost crushed by a truck last mission and her impala was nearly split in half.

“Well at least you could’ve told me about it, I could’ve helped you know.” She replied, her voice going an octave higher.

“Well calm down kitten, I didn’t know either!” Zayn replied somehow defending the boss.

Rainbo snorted at him.

“Well nobody knew about it, I was scratching my head on this for years alone, I decided to share this with you now because I know the legend is real not some folklore story passing through generations. And I know the gold existed. I finally worked out the riddle the guy left in his only published book, The Mysterious Swan. I had to take Italian courses for three years so I could understand the original book and work out the clues he left in it. And FYI, Zee you actually helped, remember when I asked you about that metaphor in the lit text I was reading last year?”

Malik furrowed his brows for a second, then realization came down on him, and he gasped.

“You actually solved the riddle.” Liam smiled looking proud.

Zayn puffed his chest in a ridiculous way, looking down at everyone, saying he is important and they are second class. Louis gave him the middle finger, just because he deserved it.

Bloo pouted, she liked to solve puzzles and she hated to miss the challenge of this problematic riddle, and Rainbo was simply annoyed again, because Liam’s favoritism for Zayn bothered her in general.

Mazz was impassive to the news, since his last Japanese Jutsu Zen lessons he has been able to be in his happy all the time- Bloo thinks it’s just because of his blonde girlfriend.

Rainbo would have took notes if she didn’t know Maz was not mentally registering every detail Liam was giving them, and she was right; he opened his laptop and started typing data and doing research or whatever usually relates to the new job. Aurore sat down on his lap, and started reminding him of some points he missed.

His happy place alright… Bloo made a mental note.

Haz and Tommo started discussing plans with Zayn and Liam, while Andy and Niall started discussing security, tools and weapons.

Rainbo and Bloo joined the boss and the others. Liam explained the plan he had in mind, Zayn pointed out some loopholes in it, and they started making corrections. Bloo added some remarks and weak points, and Rainbo, who was pretty good at alternative solutions and plan B and Cs, suggested a few more theories and things that could go wrong to the plan. After hours of discussions and going through security measurements with Andy and Niall, going through braking locks or something much more complicated with Haz and Tommo, and then repeating everything again to all the members with all alterations and alternatives, Maz started inputting all information in a digital probability program that he made since they started this thing. He archived everything on his laptop that felt pretty much like an extra organ of his own body; the maps they needed, the main plan steps, then alternative plans, and other branches, everybody’s roles and places and timing, and eventually, the plan of coming back home with a huge trunk full of gold bars without the police noticing, especially escaping the gangs, that could be even worse than the police.

Liam concluded the meeting with an excited eerie smile.

“All set. Time to rest now, tomorrow we’re discussing who will travel and when, it’s gonna be a long ride to Italy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He definitely does not regret that he kissed Liam at that party, well of course it was Liam who initiated the whole thing, but Zayn did not stop him.  
> To be honest with himself, he did not want him to stop.  
> It was good…Different…  
> He felt loved.  
> Or the chapter that tells Ziam history!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello back with an update... I'm kinda nervous about this part dunno :/  
> I know the chapter is short, but I'll be updating soon  
> Warning: ziam sexy times next chapter :P

Sometimes when one thinks about what his life has become, what he grew to be; when one thinks about his job after years of living, and then starts to remember what he was like before all this… when he was just a kid, innocent, naïve; all what he used to care about is some sweets or watching his favorite cartoon…he starts questioning himself if he would have ever guessed this: his life now. What if he knew what he did at the moment?  
Would he change anything? Would he alter the events and the choices that had led him to this destiny?

At that night, when the meeting was over and everyone went to bed, Zayn laid down and his thoughts took him there, to the past: to where it all started. To that first day at primary school, where everyone was looking at him from above, because he was different, just different.  
It was his best and worst day ever.

His worst because he got sneaky remarks from his peers regarding his origins; he knew he was not like them and if he was going to be honest with himself he anticipated it, he knew by now what racism is, what discrimination is, what it feels like to be different and to suffer from it just because people don’t like it. They avoid it; they marched near the norm, because if you are not near norm then you are a freak. 

His best because that weak tiny kid, with the round smiley face, used to follow him everywhere until he decided that maybe he is finally getting a real friend. So they started sharing lunch, treats, curious thoughts, they talked about everything and anything.  
Nonetheless, they got bullied together. Zayn was this artsy kid that got straight A-s and hated sports, Liam was talented in music and just was too good for his own good, always kept out of trouble… until trouble started to search out for them.  
They helped each other through it all; they just kept hanging on one another because they were all they had.  
Zayn’s father had a stroke when he was young; his mother left him a year after to stay at his uncle, who was a strict man with too many kids.  
They did not even care about him, nobody tried to know him, because even there he was different. His uncle never thought anything he did or said was good enough; he always found something wrong to say about him, so he often spent time with Liam.  
Yet even that was tough. Liam’s parents always fought and it ended up sometimes with violent shouting and things getting broken, and the teen just did not want to talk about it, even with him, his best friend.  
What made things all worse was that the bullying at school did not stop at nasty remarks and degrading pranks; things started to get fierce when words got out that Liam liked guys as well as he liked girls. Zayn could not care less, he knew his friend, he is the same person as before, nothing had changed about their friendship, and it only got stronger. But Liam had enough of the fights and the beating he would get, so he joined a kick boxing class. He made Zayn come with him after the first week, and they started practicing every night after school.  
Liam taught him that if they are not going to help themselves, nobody will. 

A few months of intensive practice and they managed to stand up for themselves; and the jocks and bullies that used to out power them would think twice before laying a hand on them or even voice out any nasty comment. 

In the summer of their junior year, Liam’s parents got divorced, and the teen had to go spend the summer with his mother.  
It was hard on Zayn, being all alone, but what he did not know was that lots of girls actually liked him, his age or not. He got invitations to events, to private parties, to dates. It was strange for him, he did not think that anyone liked him beside Liam, but then he figured it out; everyone thought that he and Liam were together. He thought the idea was so farfetched. Liam was his best friend, nothing more, and he cleared that out to everyone who would hear. At the start of school, Liam came back, physically different. He was a few inches taller, he had more muscle than the last time he saw him, and it was like he suddenly hit puberty… the right way.

Nonetheless, Liam was still the same goofy guy that liked comic books, batman and action figures. Not that Zayn made fun of him because of that; they shared the same love for such things.  
Zayn had had a girlfriend that year who hated Liam because they had a special relationship, and nobody could come between them.  
It didn’t last long; his girlfriend broke up with him, and it was not over a mistake, Zayn thought. He definitely does not regret that he kissed Liam at that party, well of course it was Liam who initiated the whole thing, but Zayn did not stop him.  
To be honest with himself, he did not want him to stop.  
It was good…Different…  
He felt loved.

After that night, Zayn’s ex told Liam’s father about his sexuality, and he got kicked out of the house because of it. Liam then asked Zayn if he would run away with him, they could just leave this all behind and start a new life together.  
Zayn agreed without hesitation; he was done with living with his so called uncle. He could not take another year living under his roof. So he packed his few items and went with the only person that cared about him.  
He never looked behind.

Since that turning point, life was not any easier. They had to struggle with shitty jobs.  
Liam insisted that Zayn must continue with school to get his diploma, because Zayn deserved it, after lots of nagging Zayn accepted but he felt guilty, that he had to get his education and Liam had to get the double jobs and more shifts.  
Liam never complained though, if anything he always said to Zayn that he feels more comfortable out there in the real word than in school life, and he feels that he is better at working with his hands than his homework and algebra. They lived in a very shitty place, they had to eat less, live tight just to save some money, so they could move to a better place.  
One of the crappy jobs was bartending at a sketchy club. That is where they were introduced to gangster life. They did delivery jobs to a boss of one of the Gangstory gangs. After getting used to this kind of life, they moved to the warehouse they live in now.  
However, at the time it was just an old empty cold space. They mostly slept on the floor, and on a moldy old couch; at least it was for free, and the gangs did not mess with them because they were under the protection of their boss at the time. Step by step, they started making the place more like home. It was not a sweet laid-back life, some gangs did not respect them, some members tried to bully them, and the bullying that happened in high school was nothing compared to what some gangs would do if they cornered one of them alone.

After a few month of this life, they added one to their number, a girl that had nothing to lose and nowhere better to turn to.

Rainbo, he did not like her from the first time they met, probably because it had something to do with her dancing with Liam, grinding so close together on the dance floor. The girl was in trouble with some guys, and gentleman Liam just had to save her. He does not know her full story, only Liam does, because she just tells him everything.  
She did not trust Zayn and the feeling was mutual. They still don’t get along well and they are both competitive to be on the boss’ good grace, they could even go to the extreme of hurting each other in order to impress him.  
When Liam found out about this he was not happy, and he made them promise that they will treat each other civilly from then on. So they try to act friendly in his presence but from the minute he turns his back all hell breaks lose all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was not boring, please if u like or don't like leave comments I wanna know wt you think, maybe improve something? and some encouragements to go on coz I kinda always feel stupid when I write sth and I tend not to finish coz I used to write for myself only... so plz kudos or comments anything! Peace!


	3. Chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam honestly did not know what will it take them to be friends, he loved them both, equally, which is fucked up he knew, but he couldn’t imagine his life without their bickering and their loving. It was like loving twins, because they were so much alike, but they didn’t realize it. Or they did and that was why they didn’t like each other. Either way, he felt selfish sometimes when he made them work together, or when he ordered them to abide each other. After all, he had their love, and wasn’t this enough?  
> Or Rainbo's background story and ziam sexy times as promised :D

Rainbo and Bloo were not just friends, or besties, they were more like sisters or twin sisters. They met in the hallway both taking the direction of Liam’s quarter. Rainbo quirked an inquisitive eyebrow asking silently what this was about.   
“Oh you know exactly why!” Bloo answered.  
Rainbo nodded, and hooked their hands from the elbows together, leading the way. She knocked on the door softly, waiting for the boss to answer.  
“Come in.”  
Rainbo entered the room, Bloo on her tracks. Liam was perched on his desk studying some maps. After a few minutes he turned around to give them his sole attention.  
“What do I owe your lovely nocturne visit?” He asked cheerfully.  
Rainbo smiled sweetly at him, she shared a look with Bloo, communicating silently, and nodded.   
“You know, we’re mad at you, and don’t try to use the puppy eyes shit on us, we could’ve helped, you wouldn’t need any courses of Italian if you just asked us you know, we spent more than six months in Italy, pretty sure we’re experts in the language.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, Bloo nodding in approval next to her.   
Liam cleared his throat, and then knitted his brow.   
“Don’t question the boss you little rebels.” He scolded.   
Bloo raised an eyebrow, defiantly as if asking since when he’s so bossy. However, she noticed the way Liam is looking at Rainbo and yep, it’s her cue to walk out before she felt like a useless third wheel.

As soon as Bloo left the room, Liam closed the distance between them in a few strides. He cupped Rainbo’s neck, his other hand resting on the small of her back, and their lips crush together in a heated kiss.   
What he liked about her; she kissed passionately, never holding anything back, she didn’t complain or nag or push or whine. In some stupid way in his mind, it resembled Zayn’s kisses. She was tugging now on the short hair at the base of his head, fighting him for dominance; tongues battling like swords do in a knight’s duel.   
They were so into it, and they didn’t even notice the door opening, nor Zayn slipping in, arms crossing over his torso, face scolding.   
“I’d let you continue but I don’t think Rainbo is into exhibitionism.” He said sardonically announcing his presence.   
Rainbo gasped into Liam’s mouth, sucking the air out of his lungs. She stepped away from him, eyes wide, annoyed and a bit embarrassed; the slight red tint in her cheeks telling her away.  
Liam chuckled, like Zayn had just said a joke, which fueled Rainbo’s wrath. She will never get their relationship, never. She kicked Liam in the shin before stomping out of the room, muttering: “I hope you enjoy fucking each other!”  
She pretended that she didn’t hear Zayn’s reply sing-songing: “Oh, yes we will!”  
Zayn closed the door behind Rainbo, and turned around, Liam looked guilty. And Zayn can’t understand why Liam, after all these years still likes her, or why he’s always looking out for her, or trying to compromise with her over the important things. He was certainly not jealous, no, not when he knew she spent some nights in his bed too, cuddled in the arms he called home, his and only, he also tried to convince himself that he is not possessive, nope. However he cannot complain; they’d never been exclusive.  
“You shouldn’t’ve said it, and I shouldn’t’ve laughed.” Liam says, falling like a heavy load on his bed.  
Zayn smiled fondly at him. “She wasn’t that thoughtful when she ran away!”  
Liam grimaced at that, Zayn knew he didn’t like to bring this up, but he always tried to point out her flaws when he was with him. To be fair, she did that too. Liam honestly did not know what will it take them to be friends, he loved them both, equally, which is fucked up he knew, but he couldn’t imagine his life without their bickering and their loving. It was like loving twins, because they were so much alike, but they didn’t realize it. Or they did and that was why they didn’t like each other. Either way, he felt selfish sometimes when he made them work together, or when he ordered them to abide each other. After all, he had their love, and wasn’t this enough?

Rainbo, her story was slightly different than Zayn’s. She lived with her stepdad, after her mother took her life away, Rainbo blamed him and after what she told him he couldn’t fault her. The man was vile. She told him her story, after he saved her from the gang of guys that were following her the night they met: how her stepdad liked to play poker, and how he betted more than he could manage to re-pay. How he was indebted to this filthy rich man, which came to their house in the dead of the night to threaten him, the money or his life, until he laid his cold eyes on her; a nicely curved teenage girl…that will do.   
Her Stepdad let him. He just went out of the house and said he’ll come in the morning, avoiding Rainbo’s questioning- so innocent- look.  
After that night, her look was not that innocent anymore, and he used her to pay his other debts. Until Rainbo had nothing else to lose and packed the little stuff she had and ran away. Living on these streets was a better life than to be stabbed in the back by supposedly “the closest people in her life” again and again and again.

She managed just fine, she was charming, and half the male population fell on their knees when she knew what strings to pull, what to do, what to say and when.   
She sometimes used her body, when she knew the guy was foolish and too dorky to get a girl for themself, and this type were always dopey and easy to maneuver.   
She used her wits when she knew the guy was the dirty perverted type, the one that won’t let her take control, or the ones who liked to treat her like scum, and she hated this type and she never felt guilty after she played them a little, drugged them and left with her pockets full of their cash, a smile tugging on her lips.

Liam did not scold her; he just offered her another style of living. She took it because she was tired of her life, and considered going her mother’s way sometimes.  
She might look all strong and invincible, but only Liam knew about her nightmares, the way she shook and sweated over some memories, and the times when he had to kiss her to make her forget. He did not really enjoy this side of her, but she had so many facets that he was never bored when he was with her. When she’s playful, when she’s intense, when she’s taking control, when she’s complaining about Zayn, when she giggles like a little school girl over some lame joke he said. He honestly loved all of them.

 

Liam was still a little hot and bothered from the kiss and Zayn noticed that. He approached him, crawled on top and straddled his hips, making him moan at the pressure.   
Fuck…  
The dark haired boy leaned down, avoiding Liam's mouth. He took a few breaths by his neck and started sucking on the skin below his birth mark; Liam's weak spot.

Scraping his teeth, Zayn smiled, licking long, soft, stripes with a magical tongue. He could feel Liam's chest tighten as he got heated up.  
Too slow, the latter thought, very well aware of Zayn’s hobby of marking his skin.  
Liam knew his partner very well, he could bet his right hand that he's probably stiff hard at this point too, and he wanted it. He needed it.

His fingers found their way to Zayn’s jeans, undoing the buttons, unzipping them, while Zayn- who already got his shirt open- was sucking new marks into his chest.

Already covered in sweat... Zayn thought, letting his tongue taste the salty skin as he moved up to his lips. He kissed them lazily like he had all the time in the world, and chuckled into his mouth when he felt Liam's hand fighting its way in his pants, wanting him.  
“Oh my, someone’s eager tonight huh”  
“Don’t be a dick, come on!” Liam panted, the raven haired lad was still pressing down on him, grinding his hips a little every now and then.  
Zany could be a little evil whenever it comes to teasing his Liam.  
All that it took was the sound of his moaning and Zayn would get an instant boner.  
Yet he still tried to dominate this, to look steady, controlled.  
“What do you want?” He whispered next to Liam's ear, tongue snaking over its shell, making him shiver and whine.  
“You’re gonna make me ask for it? I’m starting to regret…fuck…choosing you tonight over Rainbo!” at the mention of her name Zayn bit on his lobe, tugging on it. “At least she doesn’t make me beg!”  
“Is that what you want then?” The older lad asked moving away, stopping his foreplay, but keeping Liam trapped under him.   
“Zayn come on!” Liam whined again.  
“Say it; say what you want me to do Li.” Zayn said, having his face just close enough for Liam to feel his fast breathing by his lips, hands stroking his chest, fingers brushing over his nipples.  
“Touch… me” Liam gasped as Zayn grinded their hips together again, hurrying Liam’s answer.  
He crushed his lips to the boy trapped under him even harder now, biting on his full bottom lip, brushing his tongue on it, until Liam held his head closer and gave him access to his mouth. He plunged his tongue into the sweetness, exploring what he already knew, what he memorized, but still found as exciting as the first time.  
Liam’s hands found their way under Zayn’s t-shit, scratching his back, holding him tighter, urging him to fasten the tempo.  
Zayn groaned, rolling his hips.  
“Zayn I swear I’m gonna tie you to the bed and make you beg all night if you don’t get to business now.”  
Zayn chuckled at that, he loved when Liam forgot his no dirty talk rule, and only Zayn did that… okay maybe not just only him, but he did that to him.  
“How do you want me to touch you?"  
“Any way you want; I just need you…come on!"  
“I know what you need Li.”  
“Jeans off, now,” Liam ordered.  
“Okay Boss!” Zayn mocked, but shimmied out of his jeans one leg at a time. Liam could do nothing else but to stare at his inked body. He had memorized every inch of it, loved every bit of him, and no matter how much he stared he couldn't get over it, he couldn’t look away.  
His gazes were more than admiration, and deeper than lust too.  
It was sort of a hunger, an addictive feeling.  
An urging want for his skin…   
His warmth…  
His touch…  
Hurriedly, Liam tugged on his shirt, and it was thrown away just like his jeans. And it didn't take a minute till the dark haired pulled them off Liam too.  
Zayn sat on top looking at Liam's strong chest.  
Nothing was now coming between them but the soft cloth of their boxers.  
Liam's breath became a bit harder, feeling Zayn's hard-on rubbing on his as he kept his waist in motion, his hand following the trace of the brown hair that led to the edge of his waistband.  
He was close. He felt the urge and the heat building in his body.   
"I know you want to" Zayn smirked, pulling down his friend's boxers slowly, trailing his way with wet kisses on his tummy and going lower. Liam was so close now, just one touch and he would explode, after all this teasing.

Zayn had known him so well, he knew, and he wasn't going to allow him to stumble over the edge – not yet.  
His hand went down, feeling the length of Liam's hard dick. He closed his index and thumb fingers in a circle and tightened it around the base, holding him down, making Liam groan louder.  
Zayn kissed him hard sucking it in. "Shh…do you want the others to hear us?"  
"Fuck you..." Liam whispered, stretching his body.  
"Maybe later," Zayn said contemplatively.   
"I need to" Liam protested, groaning with the firm clutch that didn't permit him.  
"Not yet" Zayn whispered seductively.   
"Zayn…!" he moaned, feeling his lips surrounding him everywhere.  
Liam sometimes regretted that he allowed Zayn to discover his weaknesses. But he couldn't ever object to the fact that no one really managed to lead him the way this man did. Okay maybe Rainbo did, but Zayn was still the expert.  
Zayn's tongue fiddled with his tip, licking the gathered pre-come at the head, before slowly sucking him in.  
Liam sank in bed as he finally surrendered, ran his fingers through the silky black hair and breathed in the soft warm sensation.  
It was so hot, too hot. Liam could swear he was melting to the way Zayn was sucking on him.  
He tried to hold in his moans, but a few slipped into groans and hard breaths.  
Zayn pulled himself up, licking Liam's wetness slowly. His fingers loosened a bit and he felt Liam's dick pumping with a blood rush in his hand.  
He rubbed him harder, faster, and with every touch he felt his own hard-on tremble in need.  
"Zayn..." Liam mumbled, holding onto the bed sheets as his cum squirted out over Zayn's hand. Zayn getting so heated barely rubbed himself till he felt his boxers soak with his own cum.  
He took a couple of breaths as he rested on his friend's chest, both of them well familiar with the sweaty smell of each other.  
With a weak move Zayn lifted his hand up to his mouth, tasting Liam's cum and licking it off.  
Liam stared, brushing his hair off his forehead.  
"Damnit… this is gonna be a mess to clean… I smell like cum now…" Liam sighed, but he got no reply.

zzzZZzzzZZZ

"Hey! Zayn, come on don’t sleep on me now, get ready for round two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope this was fun... I'm not good at writing smut so dunno! What do you think about the triple relationship?  
> It's complicated! Comments are welcomed :)


	4. Chapter4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Andy goes to Italy, bonus of how Andy joined the gang!... Ugh I suck at summaries :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at every step of events there will be a part that talks about the back story of one of the characters as you read before, already ziam and rainbo's back stories are revealed ....  
> I don't speak Italian, took only one course so I'm not that good :/, so thanks for Google translate for the Italian conversation :)  
> Hope you Enjoy!

***3months later***  
Three months have passed, preparing equipment, gathering further information, going to scholars that studied the actual swan book, researching, and more research, until they couldn’t be more ready for the job.  
It was agreed on that Andy will go first rent a villa on the lake, only because he can, for Andy was their bank when they were short on capital. He was their ultimate spy in the world of rich and famous. His father, being a very well know business man, his mother a famous fashion designer.  
His parents seldom paid any attention to him, yet gave him everything a teenager could want; money, cars, VIP access to…well…everywhere. He was mostly bored, he knew everyone around him was phony, all his friends were not real, that they will disappear the second his money did.  
He did everything and anything he wanted, whenever he wanted, and it was getting boring, nothing excited him anymore, until he met them. 

Rainbo, he saw her first, dancing alone in the middle of the dance floor, ignoring everyone that approached her, any guy or girl that attempted to dance with her. She was flamboyant.  
He wanted her, marking her as his next conquest. Little did he know that he was just heading for a trap… Rainbo was the bait and he just fell for it.  
After losing a considerable amount of money for Liam and his gang, he had to admit they played him nice and smart. He could not believe he was that stupid, he was not angry about the money they stole, it was fair game, he was a fool and they used that against him. He did not care because that was nothing compared to what was hidden in the bank for him.  
He just liked their life; it was exciting, it was dangerous, and he wanted to live it.  
So he followed to where Liam usually drank his beer at night, a local sketchy club that he was sure belonged to someone in the Gangstory area. He bought him beer as truce, and demanded to be in their little gang.  
Liam, Zayn and even Rainbo did not trust him at first. However after a few works they did together, they learned to depend on him, and they gave him what he missed in life…excitement.  
It was for the sake of excitement at first, sure, but at the moment, it was a part of him, he became too attached to them all, he trusted them with his life and he never knew the true meaning of family, loyalty and friendship before them.

After Andy- that will travel as on vacation to have some alone time because he was too stressed from life-Harry and Louis will go there as a couple, looking for some alone time in a nice place. Rainbo, Bloo and Aurore will be the group of girls taking the spring break on the shores of the lovely lake.  
Liam, Zayn, Maz and Niall will go there on a road trip, bringing all the equipment needed for the mission. 

**Italy**  
Andy arrived at Milano airport, bought a flashy sports car and headed immediately towards Lake Garda. He contacted with the owner of the villa he saw for rent over the internet at first, then on the phone. They set a meeting today, at eight in the morning.  
The villa was nothing like the ruins, historical castles and traditional houses that could be found around the perimeter of the lake. It was a pearl white, taking a Mediterranean style, with glass in front and three stories high, slightly pitched roof with red clay shingles on top. It was built on a hill, looking into the whole area, a strategic place to observe what was happening on the lake shores, yet not all of it for the lake was vast.  
A small well preserved garden preceded the building, where outdoor furniture was distributed neatly on the paved area just in front of the kitchen door. The white haired owner sat on a chair, sipping his morning espresso.  
“Buongiorno, Senior Machena,”Andy greeted the old man.  
The man beamed at him, standing up to shake his hand.  
“Buongiorno caro ragazzo,”  
“Così deciso che voglio affittare per un mese.” Andy started straight to business. (“So I decided I want to rent it for a month.”)  
Mr. Machena mentioned for him to take a seat, and then he took a cup filling it with coffee from his thermos.  
Andy took it politely. The man eyed him for a minute, as if trying to find some flaws in him. The younger man responded with a cheeky grin.  
“Avete intenzione di essere solo?” Machena questioned. (“Are you going to be alone?”)  
“Err, mi hai preso vecchio. No in realtà, io sto incontrando qui con la mia donna.” (“Err, you caught me old man. No actually I’m meeting here with my girlfriend.”)  
The old man chuckled; Italians thrived on young love and love stories with happy endings. At that the man gave him a paper already signed by him, told him where to sign. At that Andy gave him the check while Machena gave him the keys to the place. They shook hands. After that, Mr. Machena left with smiles and forward comments about young love and healthy advice about relationships; it was all too much for Andy that he guffawed the whole time the man spoke.  
Once inside, Andy explored the house, looking for bugs, or any kind of spying equipment. After that he checked the security system in the house which was not bad at all. He brought his luggage in, took the only bedroom on the ground floor; he’ll share it with Niall when the others come. He preferred to be on the ground floor in case of any attack, he was a light sleeper, plus he was a better shot than any of the others. He came first, Niall came second.  
After settling down, it was time to discover the place while waiting for the others to join him. As usual he waited until the night and went to discover the town nearby. The easiest way was to go to the local pub, meet a local chick that will spill everything she knew about the town, its people and urban or historical legends.  
He woke up the next morning with a bloody hangover, and a note on his side table scribbled in a fancy italic handwriting: “thx for last night, call me” and a number.  
Yeah right like this would happen…

Last night was good; he went to a local and obviously a very popular pub! The locals were used to seeing lots of tourists there, so nothing new when he entered and asked for beer. However some of the girls hanging out were eyeing him with interest, he was alone, looked single and bored…  
An attractive-he got to give her that-woman approached him; she was on her own too, with tanned flawless skin that shined under the dim light of the pub, wild auburn hair and sparkly green eyes. She started to talk to him in Italian, but his understanding of the language was a limited, so she spoke in broken English that was a bit cute- her accent.  
He asked about the place, the history, and if there are any folk stories she could tell him- because he liked local legends. She spoke about what she knew- she mentioned the legend of the gold, but she did not tell him anything useful-except that some mafias in the area made some trouble in the area over the years, because they are all looking for that gold, then she voiced her opinion about it, saying that she believed the gold is lost or was never there and no one will ever find it so they might just give up already.  
After that they went to his place and well things happened…  
He did not want to get up; the pounding in his head was horrible! However it got worse with the pounding on his front door… great just great.  
“We know you’re here rich boy!” Louis shout could be heard from outside, he swore that Louis was half deaf from the explosives he used in some of their missions, the guy could not even estimate the pitch and intensity of his voice, he probably already pierced Harry’s eardrum.  
He opened the door before he could knock on it again.  
“Lower your voice, shit!” he said before Louis can open his mouth again.  
“Oh, already nursing a hangover?” Louis asked his voice going higher, the fucker.  
Harry, always the considerate, put his hand on Louis’s mouth shutting him up for good. He nodded to Andy in greeting, and they entered the house. Andy showed them the living room then went upstairs to take a shower!  
He went down, following the scent of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen. The pair was sitting there.  
“Hey,” Harry said as soon as he saw him, “Grab a mug! We need to discuss some important things we noticed.”  
He was all settled with a steamy mug in his hand when Haz started talking again, in a very slow way that made Andy want to tear on his hair, nope not his hair, he valued it… but anything was better than Louis talking in his state of splitting headache. So he was fine!  
“Okay, so we arrived at the airport, everything was cool and all, until we arrived at the hotel; I felt that we were being watched. So I told Lou there and we split up, so Lou could maybe see if someone would follow me or something and there actually was someone following me, but probably not just me… Louis too, because they kinda disappeared once we noticed them.”

Andy knitted his eyebrows at that! They did not even complete their twenty-four hours here and they are already being followed?


	5. Chapter5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn choked on his orange juice, Liam rubbed his back soothingly before retorting sternly: “We won’t deal with him.”  
> Or the one when Liam gets jealous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here the Love triangle is starting to get clear!... Jealousy making everyone crazy :P not really... but I hope you enjoy! Btw sry for the late update but these last weeks were crazy with the stress of exams! Enjoy :)

**Back in Gangsotry**  
Rainbo was sitting alone in the living area of the lair, having a very lazy day- one of these days when one just feels so lazy they don’t want to get out of bed- well in her case, she did not want to move her ass of this couch. She was watching some crappy movie on TV, having a bag of Doritos in hand, it was Niall’s- she knew he was going to give her hell for eating it, yet she didn’t really care…feeling lazy was the worst thing that could happen to someone like her.  
Liam entered the room, he was on the phone, listening to someone intently, brow furrowed.  
“Don’t contact each other, if you have to, make it subtle with our code on the site we use, and stay low for now, have fun go site seeing and do what other tourists would.” He ordered then listened for a bit before hanging up.  
Rainbo looked his way, giving him a questioning look.  
“That was Andy; they think they’re being watched!”  
“What? But why, and who would want to watch them? Do you think someone knows?”  
“I don’t know what to think actually.” Liam answered hesitantly, running his fingers through his short hair; he fell on the couch next to her. “By the way, where were you these last months, I feel I haven’t seen you around for ages?”  
Rainbo smirked… oh now you noticed!  
“I was busy!” she shrugged, giving him the cold shoulder.  
“Busy doing what exactly?” he insisted.  
“Some stuff with Bloo!” she answered vaguely.  
“What kind of stuff?”  
“Stuff, Liam, just stuff!”  
“Connor stuff,” Liam asked lifting an eyebrow.  
Rainbo gaped at him.  
“How did you-you’ve been stalking me again!” She accused.  
“Don’t think you can go to that guy without me finding out, I don’t really trust him.”  
Rainbo raised a challenging eyebrow.  
“Guys,” Aurore interrupted their staring duel, “come on; French-late- breakfast is on the table! You don’t want the toast to be too hard!”  
Liam got up, leaving the sitting area to the kitchen, while Rainbo was still staring at his back.  
She followed after a minute, finding Aurore, Maz, Zayn and now Liam already on the table.  
She sat on Liam’s other side, shooting Zayn a glance.  
While they ate, Maz started discussing some electronic equipment they could use. So after they settled on some watches they could use as walkie-talkies and some intruders detectors, and electromagnetic devices that could be useful to deactivate some machines.  
“We could get those from a friend I know, he won’t ask questions.” Rainbo suggested.  
“Who’s that?” Liam asked instantly.  
“Well Connor of course.” Rainbo replied with a happy smile.  
Zayn choked on his orange juice, Liam rubbed his back soothingly before retorting sternly: “We won’t deal with him.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I said so…”  
“That’s tyrannical…” Rainbo objected.  
“That’s why there’s a boss in every gang dear!” Maz supplied.  
“Not helping!” Aurore hissed.  
Rainbo moved her plate away from her, crossing her arms, pouting like a small girl that refused to eat her healthy meal. She hated when the boys would gang up against her.  
“Just give me one reason why, and I’ll listen!”  
Liam gave her a severe look, saying he did not want to discuss this issue anymore, but he knew Rainbo was stubborn and she won’t back down until she got what she wanted. He was not going to admit in front of Zayn that he felt pangs of jealousy whenever Rainbo mentioned Connor.  
Although he had a feeling that Zayn already knew.  
“Well after thought, Zayn and I will go to his workshop today then!”  
“He won’t deal with you, he trusts me.”  
“Okay then you’ll come with us, happy?” Liam said, but his tone indicated that Rainbo was pushing her luck today.  
“Very…” she gave him a sweet smile before taking her plate again nibbling at her toast.  
***

Rainbo, Liam and Maz (Zayn refused to go in Rainbo’s impala) ended up going to Connor’s workshop. The workshop was actually a garage for boosting car systems, in the back room, was Connor’s workshop for electronic devices. Chaotic was the simplest word to describe the fifty square meter room. Where the workshop tables were the only things placed in order, the machines and electronic devices on top were scattered as if a tornado went through the room and messed up with everything. The sound of metal, ticks and tocks- and fixing machines could be heard everywhere- Connor did not work alone, he had two partners.  
Connor was perched with an electric saw, cutting on some piece of metal, protective goggles on- protective mask on top. After a minute or so, he stopped, noticing them. 

The thing about Connor is that Liam liked him, to be honest he still likes the guy, he was too goofy not to like, but he tried to flirt with Rainbo which he did not appreciate. She knew him first; Connor was one of the few friends Rainbo had when she still went to school. He knew that… well… they are all not exclusive in that way, but then he just couldn’t imagine the two of them falling for each other. In other words he was afraid he’d lose her for him, because he seemed like a keeper, and all this shit. On the other hand Liam can’t give her that; being exclusive faithful because he’s torn in half between them, he refused and still refuses to choose sides, and that selfish wish to have them both to himself resurface as guilt during the tough nights when things are pretty bad between the three of them.

However he couldn’t help the spasm of jealousy that rushes through his veins when Rainbo salutes him with a-more than friendly hug- or when she smiles- his favorite smile- to him in greeting. So maybe he is as possessive as Zayn, but the latter can get pretty intense with the thing. He mastered his possessive urges into a controlled poker face and then a friendly not so genuine smile in greeting. He let Maz explain to him what they needed, while Rainbo could not stop asking curious questions about any gadgets her eyes caught.  
“And what does this kinda gum do exactly?” she asked nosily and eye brow quirked, picking the pack in her hand.  
“Oh no, no, no, just put this thing on the table… slowly, very slowly…”Connor ordered signing the motion slowly with his hands. When Rainbo did what she was told he breathed more easily.  
“These are highly explosive materials that could erase this whole place if they get enough under pressure, pressure caused by a little bit of chewing is all what it takes for a big boom.”  
“Oh!” Rainbo exclaimed, “God! You’re so smart.” She continued her shameless flirting.  
On the drive back home, Liam was in one of his moods, he hated when Rainbo flirted with guys in front of him, and he had to admit-cute guys- he is not blind.  
His blood was boiling and he decided to let it cool down, to ignore it until it’s gone.  
Yet on their way back, Rainbo had to flaunt all of Connor’s qualities, and talk about him in a way that made him grit his teeth so he wouldn’t voice out his opinion on the whole matter and ruin things between them today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome!


	6. Cahpter6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It means that whenever he goes out with you, something goes wrong and then I have to lick the wounds you caused.” He sneered, and then stalked in the direction of Liam’s room.  
> However Rainbo-the athletic type of girl she is- raced him to it, knocking him out until she found herself at his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd understand if some of you want to skip this chapter coz they don't like hetero smut... I suck at writing smut in general anyways ^-^  
> But this will be the only detailed hetero in this story... xD

When they returned to the lair, Liam went back to his room and shut the door.  
“What did you do this time?” Zayn inquired annoyed.  
“What does that supposed to mean?” Rainbo asked back, hands on hips, one leg jiggling slightly.  
“It means that whenever he goes out with you, something goes wrong and then I have to lick the wounds you caused.” He sneered, and then stalked in the direction of Liam’s room.  
However Rainbo-the athletic type of girl she is- raced him to it, knocking him out until she found herself at his door.  
She knocked on it waiting for any sign of permission to enter.  
“What do you want?” the question was muffled, and she barely heard it.  
“I’d like if… can we like…talk or something.” She replied awkwardly.  
After a minute or so, when she believed he won’t open his door for her today, the door opened.  
He let her in and then closed it behind her, leaned on it, crossed his arms over his wide chest and raised his eyebrows expectantly.  
“I’m…why you are …ugh alright…I’m sorry I was flirting with Connor… Happy?”  
“It doesn’t sound genuine.” He replied eyes narrowing to slits.  
Rainbo ran her fingers through her hair; she let it down today, no plaid, and no fish tale, and it fell in waves of dark strands to the end of her small back.  
“It’s just that…you were ignoring me, and I…” she started but couldn’t continue because Liam was advancing towards her, and he did not stop until she could see clearly the hair of his stubble, she wanted to step back, but as if he heard what was on her mind, he circled her waist in one hand, the other rested on her shoulder.   
“I think we need to remind ourselves why we’re you know…together.” He whispered huskily in her ear. She shivered in response. He cupped her head with his hands gently, thumbs drawing circles on her cheekbones; he lowered his face to hers, his lips stopping merely a quarter of an inch away from hers, waiting for her to close the distance.  
She met him halfway, catching his lower lip in hers, gliding sweetly, and she was almost hesitant, she was afraid she took her-make him jealous scheme-too far. She knew it was childish and bitchy, but she missed when she was his center of attention.   
He felt it, her uncertainty, and decided to take the initiative. Tugging on her lower lip with his teeth, a little too harsh, she obediently opened up for him. He licked on her lips, wetting them, making her moan, and trying harder to suck on her tongue, he gave in and plunged into the sweetness of her mouth, rubbing on her tongue, teeth and palette. Her hands snaked their way around his neck, he felt her fingers brushing the hair on his nape. He backed her against the wall and parted her thighs with one of his legs, stepping between them. She took the hint when he cupped the back of her thighs, lifting her up, lips still interlocked, her legs hooked by the ankles behind his back. He broke the kiss and gasped for breath, giving her time to catch on her own. She moaned urging him to kiss her again, but this time he went for her sweet spot below her ear, sucking on the sensitive skin there. Her scent dazed his senses, it was something sweet of herbs and lavender, and it was so unique. He relentlessly sucked, licked and kissed soothingly on the skin, making her moan shamelessly, saying his name promiscuously.   
“Liam!”  
He didn’t mind her, and went to her collarbone, doing the same, then it dawned on him, there was too many layers separating their bodies, and he needed these clothes off right now. He slipped his hand under her shirt, lifting it up, and she immediately tugged her shirt off one handed, nonetheless clumsily. He sniggered and she kissed the laugh out of his face with a titanic force, nearly knocking them to the ground.  
“Bed?” he asked before backing away from the wall, holding her in a tight grip.  
“Yeah…” she replied with a husky voice…landing her puffy lips on the spot below his birth mark, kissing it with small sweet kisses, then sucking a little, licking some kitten licks, making him shiver. He threw her nonchalantly to the mattress, making her bounce a little, she giggled.   
“Stop laughing Rain!” he ordered, she frowned but after seeing the glint in his eyes, she nodded obediently, lower lip tucked between her teeth.   
Her breath hitched as his fingers opened the buttons and zipper of her jeans, tugging them forcefully down, throwing them casually to the floor, he continued marking her collarbone while separating her thighs away, giving him space to lie in between. She opened them wide, bending them on the knees, moaning and tugging none too gently on his hair.  
“Li, please…” she whined.  
She stopped when she felt his knowing fingers unhooking skillfully her bra, taking it off, landing some place near her jeans. She stopped her writhing, taking her lower lip between her teeth self-consciously, he was staring, making her squirm a little.  
“Don’t baby, you’re so beautiful.”  
She groaned, rolling her eyes: “Liam, it’s not the time to make love and talk sweet nothings to me…I’m so…” she gasped when he suddenly bent down to take on of her nipples between his lips, her back arched up, her fingers dug in the skin of his neck. He continued to suck on it, until it hardened, while taking the other one in his fingers pinching it. He tongued the tip a little before giving the other one the same attention. Rainbo was a wriggling keening mess under him, making it difficult to focus his love bites in one place.  
She was gasping for air while saying a chant of “leeyum please”  
She started to tug on his shirt, and he decided it was time for him to get his clothes off, while his jeans went down, Rainbo was looking at him intensely, fucking him with her glazy hooded eyes, her teeth digging on her lower lip. She whined when he left his boxers on, he smiled at that, he liked teasing her.   
He went on where he was interrupted, giving the sensitive skin under her left breast a huge love bite, then another on her tummy, then tracing a line of kisses and licks to her navel, then going to suck another mark on her hip bone. She kept giving him her best vocal moans and whines, while gently stroking his hair. He loved when she was gentle, and that seldom happened when she was this turned on. He was straining against the material of his boxers already but he ignored his problem this time. He went back to kiss her lips, and she opened up so easily, taking anything he would give, sighing contently when she felt his hand slip under her panties, his fingers feeling her folds, parting them feeling her sweet-smelling wetness, rubbing her sensitive part, making her back arch, her finger nails scratching his back.  
“You’re so wet for me baby girl, I can’t wait to feel you! Do you want me to? Do you want to feel me in?” he asked hotly near her ear, making her shiver and moan, while slipping one finger inside. Her mouth went slack in an O shape, her face contorting in pleasure. He loved every second of it, he felt his dick twitching at the sight, he wanted to pound in her now. He took his boxers then her panties off in one harsh tug, then sustained on plunging his digit in and out, while mimicking the same pace in a hot messy kiss with his tongue. Her thigh was rubbing on his hard on every time she moved with his movements, giving him some friction to remove some of the edge off. He added another digit, rubbing on her, feeling her sweet slippery inside, making him-self groan; he can’t wait to feel himself inside her.  
“Won’t you come for me first Rain huh, would you do that?”  
Rainbo’s eyes were filled with unshed tears of pleasure; she nodded before a long moan slipped her mouth, his thumb started rubbing circles around her clit in time of his fingers pace.  
He stopped when he felt her clenching around his fingers; she arched her back up, crying his name out loud, while he hurriedly put on a condom he grabbed earlier when he removed his clothes. He didn’t hesitate to plunge in her, prolonging her orgasm, feeling her walls clench on him, nearly making him come now and then, but he held still a little and started to move. Rainbo was so pliant and soft beneath him; her arms embracing him tightly around the shoulders he legs went around his back. It wasn’t this hurried thing, it was leisurely paced, but forceful, making the bed creak, the sound of it mixed with their groans and moans.  
He felt a familiar warm sensation in the pit of his abdomen, so he quickened the pace, holding her up from the back, her legs kneeling on each side of his, mainly straddling him. They were so close to each other now, plastered chest to chest, the angle of his thrusts changed, targeting her g spot, making her scream a mantra of “Liam liam liam…” while he continued thrusting up into her. He felt her clenching on him again as waves of pleasure coursed through her; she buried her face on his shoulder, to stifle her cries, and he came with a loud groan, feeling her teeth digging on the flesh of his shoulder. He continued on with shallow thrusts, chasing his orgasm away, and then everything went still but their breathing. Rainbo’s head was still resting on his shoulder, and she was so slack when he put her gently back on the mattress. He pulled out of her, removed the condom and tossed it to the bin, then came to cuddle her. He knew she loves to be held like she was his favorite teddy bear. She embraced him tightly around the waste, while resting her head on his strong chest. His arm hooked around her back, stroking her gently, while the other rubbed her cheek in small soft circles.  
“I’m sorry because I was foolish…” she said… her voice was still husky from sex, “But if I knew sex’s gonna be like that I’d have made this evil scheme from a long time ago.” She smiled mischievously looking at him with merry eyes.  
He chuckled making her head bounce slightly; he always felt she was a little girl still, with her pouting and her playful plans to steal his attention away from Zayn. He just knew that she loves him, and she sometimes said the words out loud without meaning to, when they fucked, and she’d be too lost in pleasure, slurring words with deep meanings, words that slithered from her unconscious in these intimate moments. She would deny it when he’d bring it up, saying he’s imagining stuff, brushing the conversation away with a soft kiss. However, he would return the words back, and say it to her until she believed in them… she would smile and roll her eyes, but would grab him tighter, holding onto him as if he was her only anchor in a raging storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I suck... update of next chapter coming in a few days!


	7. Chapter7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my God, I’m not getting out; this is embarrassing my legs are showing!” Rainbo whined.  
> “Look Princess, I don’t care of you have to turn up naked, we need to go right now, I don’t care I swear I’ll drag you down myself.” Zayn thundered from behind the door that was separating him from this exasperating creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised new chapter... I'm having some free time before my other exams... enjoy!

***A week later***  
**Italy, Garda, in a private land**  
A group of men sheathed with big guns walked through a vast garden that preceded a huge Venetian style mansion. One man only entered a study room that had a body guard standing like a statue on the side of its door.  
The man stood in front of the chestnut desk that separated him from a large leather office chair. He could not see the man sitting in the chair; he had his back to him.  
**In Italian**  
“Boss, we spotted the three girls sun bathing on the shores of the lake, we think they’re staying in one of the guest houses in the city. The rich boy is still in the villa and the gay couple is staying close to the girls, spending their time on the beach, but they are all pretending they don’t know each other. We haven’t spotted the others yet, we think they must be on their way.”  
“Alright Alberto, keep an eye on them, but don’t let them take notice of you, we’re just going to watch them up close, see how they’re going to work out the riddle. I’ve been told they’re one of the most intelligent gangs up north, so we’re going to watch them and wait, and then when they find my gold, I’m going to take what’s mine.”  
***  
At Midnight, the gang had a meeting in Andy’s villa once Liam and the others arrived. According to the plan they drew from the clues solved in the Swan Book, the Gold was hidden in the cellars of the mansion, but what did not make any sense to any of them was that, a verse said that the treasure is hidden under the veil love. None of this made sense, so they decided if they want to solve this next clue they need to get access to the mansion, and there was the obstacle.  
The mansion is treated now like a museum of the sort, a place where cultural events took place, and art exhibitions are held frequently. So they needed to get access to the next exhibition, with a VIP invitation because these important guests are free to roam the mansion as they please.  
Andy assured them that this was easy, he’ll get them invitation to the next event but they need to figure out their characters and change their names and “Yeah, you all need to dress elegantly, you must mingle with the people there so our cover won’t blow.”  
“And you know all about the etiquette Andy, gonna teach us?” Bloo asked waggling her eyebrows, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
***  
“Oh my God, I’m not getting out; this is embarrassing my legs are showing!” Rainbo whined.  
“Look Princess, I don’t care of you have to turn up naked, we need to go right now, I don’t care I swear I’ll drag you down myself.” Zayn thundered from behind the door that was separating him from this exasperating creature.  
It was agreed that the safest thing to do is to go as couples, Andy with Aurore, Zayn with Bloo, and Liam with Rainbo, much to Zayn’s dislike. The others will be monitoring their movements, as some of them will have mini cameras on their clothes or on their glasses, and they will all have an earpiece and mini micro for communication.  
All of them were now waiting for Rainbo to get out of the room. Rainbo was not the kind of girl that would willingly wear a skirt, let alone a dress and high heels. Whenever they needed a girl to go to classy events, they’d send Aurore or Bloo, because they could pull sophisticated but not her, she was so uncomfortable. However she preferred to keep that to herself than to spell what she felt right now to Zayn who was pounding on her door again, urging her to hurry.  
“I’m coming, ‘m coming.”  
She quickly opened the door before he could bang on it again, and well he froze. Rainbo was fidgeting with the dress like she’s not sure what to do with herself.  
“Oh my God, it’s bad, isn’t it, don’t you dare laugh at me Zayn, I mean it I’ll kick you.”  
“Err, no I didn’t say anything, you look, err nice actually, different but … nice I guess.” He didn’t know what to say, she looked pretty and he hated her.  
The dress she wore was a beige elbow-length-sleeved dress with a low v neck cut; it accentuated her womanly curves in a sexy way and revealed her long shapely legs. The color went good with her slightly tanned olive skin and emphasized her dark red hair.  
Zayn headed down without saying another word, Rainbo following in tow, still feeling self-conscious about this whole thing.  
Zayn looked gorgeous and Rainbo hated him. She looked ridiculous and now this sucks!  
People cheered when they saw them going down, finally.  
Liam had his eyes on Zayn at first, he winked at him, and the raven beauty grinned back. Then he scrutinized Rainbo, who narrowed her eyes until he complimented her dress.  
***  
The manor was huge, ancient, and kept in a good state because of the continuous conservation. All the guests belonged to the highest class of society, or belonged to gangs, which was the state of the imposters, Andy, Aurore, Zayn, Bloo, Liam and Rainbo.  
They kept their act and with Andy’s connections, they mingled well with the crowd.  
Rainbo felt uneasy still, but she was not sure if this feeling is the same one she felt when she left the house. She looked around, while sipping from a flute of champagne, -Liam and Andy were entertaining some rich old guy who knew Andy’s father-, and she noticed a young man in a tuxedo staring at her. He smirked when he saw her looking in his direction then turned around to talk with the woman beside him.  
After a while, they were all invited to an open buffet. The couples went on socializing with the upper class, until some slow music started to fill the hall, and some couples started to dance. Andy asked Aurore to dance with him; Bloo nearly dragged Zayn to the center and made him dance with her. Liam was unsure and Rainbo was nervous, but they took their friends’ example and danced. Zayn was sending sparks of jealousy whenever they crossed Liam and Rainbo. The dance turned into something chaotic, they had to switch partners at one point; Bloo went with Andy, Aurore with Liam and Rainbo with Zayn who tried to step on Rainbo’s feet. She retaliated by stepping on his with her pointed heel.  
Fortunately, they had to switch partners again, this time Bloo ended with a blond gentleman who flashed her a big smile, Aurore ended with Andy again, Rainbo partnered with an old man, which made Bloo laugh silently at her, and Zayn and Liam danced with each other. People were looking at them; Liam was smiling proudly, and Zayn’s ears were slightly red; he hated being in the spot light. It was now Rainbo’s turn to send sparks of jealousy to the scene. This always happened, and people would appreciate Zayn and Liam as a couple more than anything else. The old man kissed her hand respectfully once the dance was over, and people clapped Zayn and Liam. Rainbo huffed. 

“Okay,” she heard Maz’s voice in her ear, “Rainbo you can go check your make up in the toilet now, Bloo will follow after five, and I’ll tell Bloo to just go ahead to the basement. You keep there until she comes in, and give you whatever she finds, and you can put it in your purse, I hope it’s small, anyway… go and good luck.”  
Rainbo excused herself, after one last eye contact with Bloo then Liam, she headed to the WC.  
She felt nervous, and she did not know why. It was not her first mission, she laughed, looked at the mirror, and she adjusted her dress and started to fix her hair.  
***  
Bloo slithered down to the basement without anyone noticing, Maz kept telling her that the security cameras are missing in the basement because it does not have any treasures or ancient antiques.  
She entered the cellars and well, it was empty.  
“Okay, we just need to know what in the hell he meant by under the veil of love?”  
***  
Rainbo was washing her hands when she heard the door to the toilets open then close. She thought it was Bloo, and went to say a sarcastic “well that was quick”.  
She froze when she checked in the mirror; the person that was behind her was not Bloo!  
***  
“Bloo, check if there is any drawing or carving of a heart, because a heart symbolizes love!” Niall said in her earpiece.  
“Okay, that makes sense, hmm…”  
She checked the walls, but there was nothing at all, they were rusty uneven brownish brick walls, she then started to search on the ground, and it was tiled! She found that strange somehow. Every tile had a different symbol from the other, so she started to examine them for any hearts.  
***  
The person behind Rainbo was the guy who stared at her in the exhibition hall.  
The man grabbed her neck in one hand, “Hello beautiful.” He whispered in her ear.  
Rainbo was stunned.  
“Sorry, what do you think you’re doing!” she said with a choked voice. She started to struggle, but he kept his stance, and his hold intensified.  
“Oh, no don’t struggle babe, you know when they told me my part, I was so excited, I love to leave messages to other gangs, it’s always a pleasure, and you were the message of choice.” He laughed a high evil chuckle.  
Rainbo stabbed her pointed heel on his feet, he gasped a “fuck”, but Rainbo did not manage to escape his grasp for so long, he pulled her from her hair and pinned her to the tiled wall, cheek plastered to the cool tiles.  
“I love when they struggle, always like the challenge.”  
“Fuck you, who are you.” Rainbo struggled to say, she did not want to give him the satisfaction and groan in pain, because the man kept on twisting her arm behind her back, and pulling her hair, she felt he’s going to wrench it from her sculp.  
“Let’s say I’m a messenger and the gang I serve is your worst nightmare, you had the audacity to trespass our area and some of us are not happy, you get that Angel?”  
“We don’t want any war with you, we… ouch… we came in peace.”  
“Don’t fool me! Now let’s write this message shall we?”  
***  
“Found it.” Bloo announced victoriously.  
“Try to remove the tile, maybe something is hidden under it.” Maz suggested.  
“Yeah okay, wait.”  
Bloo removed the accessory that she pinned in her hair; it was a sharp large pin that looked like a small knife. She speared it around the outline of the tile, until it was loose enough, and it started to come out of its place. Under the tile she found a small box, she opened the box quickly and found a small piece of paper. She stuffed the paper in her bra and fixed the pin in her hair again.  
***  
Rainbo felt a thin strip of leather enclose her neck, and she started gasping for air that would not come, her vision blurred and she couldn’t remove the thing or hit the man behind her, she was suffocating, she gasped for air again but it was in vain, her legs felt like jelly and she lost the feeling in her limbs. Everything started to obscure until there was nothing.  
***  
“Err, Liam I can’t talk to Rainbo, either she removed the piece and micro or I dunno… she is not responding.”  
“Wait until Bloo reach her Maz.”  
“Okay, she’s on her way, she found a piece of paper maybe it has a direct clue to the treasure this time.”  
“Yeah, I’ll inform Andy, we need to leave soon.”  
“Roger that.”  
***  
Bloo entered the ladies room, with a smile on her face, but it soon faded away when she saw Rainbo unconscious on the floor, with almost a white face and traces of red on her neck. She rushed to kneel next to her, checking her pulse, she cried from relief when she find some very faint pulse left. She watered her hands immediately and started dabbing her friends face with cold water.  
“Bloo, where are you, Boss said you need to leave soon.”  
“Maz, it’s Rainbo, something happened to her, she’s passed out and from the looks of it, someone tried to strangle her to death.”  
“What the fuck! Wait you can’t bring her out like that, err, there’s a corridor next to where you are, it can lead you to a back door, I’ll inform the others and tell them that we’re waiting after the back garden in the narrow alley you’ll find try to wake her, if not carry her, but you need to get out of there.”  
“O… okay...” Bloo replied in a quavering voice.

Zayn and Liam walked out of the exhibition hall hurriedly, Andy and Aurore had to stay and play their act until the end, so no one could connect them to anything. Bloo managed to carry her friend into the corridor that lead to a hall, which lead to a back door that was once served as an access to servants. She stumbled a little on her way through the back garden, Niall met her half way, and they both carried Rainbo until they reach the black minivan they were settled in. 

Zayn and Liam arrived when Rainbo started to gain her senses again. They let her drink some water that she spat at first, but then she took small sips until she managed to swallow.  
Liam patted her back gently, and Louis started the van heading to Andy’s.  
“What happened?” Liam asked.  
“Some guy, he was in the hall,” she said with a hoarse voice, “he said something about a message, he… I’m meant to be a message for you, some gang, he didn’t mention a name, but I’m sure they’re Italians because he had the accent; he said they are not happy that we are trespassing their area and they’re sending a message. I thought he’d kill me.”  
Zayn furrowed his brow, Liam cursed; so much for being subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action time right ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam smut u.u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did terrible in my presentation exam T.T so I'm posting this to forget about it xD

Liam entered the room he was sharing with Zayn at Andy’s rented house. After everyone gave their report of the events with all the gang members, he ordered them to rest, and then went to check on Rainbo. Bloo was sharing with her and she gave him the paper.  
***  
“Oh it’s you?” Zayn said then turned his back again to Liam, resting on his bed.  
“Zayn, what’s wrong?”   
“You should’ve stayed with Rainbo tonight right, I mean she’s all strangled!” Zayn said, venom dropping from each word.  
“Come on Zee, you can’t be jealous of her now!”   
“Yeah right, I need to go to sleep now.” Zayn replied indifferently.   
Liam wanted to work on the paper; the sooner they find the treasure the faster they can get away from the grasp of other gangs. However, Zayn in this foul mood would not help at all. He will stay grumpy until tomorrow and he won’t cooperate with anyone. So he had to do something to make it up to him.  
“Come on Zaynie, don’t be like that!” He said playfully as he got closer to his bed.   
The grumpy boy threw the duvet over his head to block him from view. Liam sat next to him.   
The other tried to push him. Liam pushed him back and removed the covers exposing him to the waist. Zayn tried to bury his head under the pillow. Liam peppered little kisses on the back of his neck. The other tried to wiggle away.  
Liam circled his arm around his waist to stop him; he continued his sweet assault until he gave in and tilted his head as much as he can so Liam could have better access to the side of his neck.  
He loved this Zayn, the quiet one that would just take whatever he gave him, he reminded him of mischievous kitten when he got like that; the moans that got out deep from his throat were more like purrs.  
“Don’t ever be jealous of her babe, you’ll always have the first place in my heart!” he whispered in his ear as his hand traveled down until it reached the elastic waistband of his joggers. He started sucking on his pulse point, extracting from the raven boy delicious sounds, and his hand slithered its way to his cock, his fingers circled him. Zayn went all pliant after that, his dick started to harden under Liam’s ministrations, his breathing became shallower, his moans louder.  
“Babe, you gotta tell me something! Don’t go all quiet on me now!” The brunet said as he stopped his hand, he was just loosely holding him now.  
Zayn swatted his hand away, and turned around, meeting him half-way as their lips locked together in a slow burn kiss. Liam was all tender, lips slipping slowly on his lovers’ lips, tongue wetting them, teeth tugging on the other lower lip, urging him to let him deepen the kiss. When Zayn stubbornly did not, he moved his hand to his dark strands and tugged on it, earning a muffled moan from the boy under him now. He stopped kissing him and backed a little grinning mischievously. He slowly moved forward again but this time his breathing brushing over Zayn’s ear, he smiled when he felt him shivering slightly at that.  
“Zee, stop fighting it babe, I know you wanna moan like a little slut, and you’re not saying it , but you’re begging me with your body to fuck you senseless, so be a good boy and let me hear you.”   
Zayn defenses broke at that. Liam knew Zayn had a thing for dirty talking. So when Liam’s lips brushed tentatively on his pulse point, he could not stop the harsh breath and the low mewl that slipped from his mouth.  
“Li…” He moaned desperately, “please Li!”  
“Are you begging me Zayn?” Liam asked sharply.  
Zayn tugged his already swollen lower lip between his teeth, and jerked his head slightly, affirming that he was begging.  
“Then take off your clothes, hands and knees; for acting like a jealous schoolboy earlier.” Liam commanded, leaving the dark-headed boy the choice to only oblige.   
Zayn was so turned on by Liam act of dominance. He was already so hard and he could not wait for Liam to touch him.   
The boss stood up and watched his boyfriend discard his few articles of clothes hurriedly. He stood all naked fidgeting under the pressure of Liam’s hungry eyes, for lack of things to say he went to sit in position, patiently waiting for his boss to do something.  
Liam appreciated his cute backside, and decided to take his time with him. Zayn was always messing with him and it was his turn to get back at him.  
“Li…” Zayn whispered when he felt him approaching but did not touch.  
“Shh,” he shushed, patting his back gently, “Be patient!”  
Zayn groaned impatiently and Liam retorted by slapping him soundly on the butt, a surprised cry slipped from the tanned boy’s lips.  
“If you listen, you’ll get what you want, if you don’t I’m going to stop, is that clear?” Liam asked harshly.  
When Zayn replied by only a sweet moan he tugged his hair harshly, jerking his head back.  
“Yes boss.” The boy shouted immediately.  
“Good!” Liam commented letting his head down, satisfied with the submissive boy’s answer. He went behind the boy after discarding his clothes leaving only his boxers on. He kneeled behind him slowly caressing his body, peppering a trail of wet kisses on his neck, down his back, the top of his bottom, his knowing hands stroking his hard on, testing how close he is.  
“Don’t think of coming before I say so.” He whispered to the moaning boy under him. He jerked his head back again by his raven hair, kissing his neck.  
“Yes, boss.” Zayn said breathlessly while he still sucked on his neck marking him.  
“Very good,” Liam murmured as he parted the submissive boy’s cheeks revealing his tight hole, circling his digits around it. He was too lazy to get the lube, so he presented his digits to Zayn, ordering him to suck, and sucking he did, getting him so hard against the material of his boxers. When he was sure he made them wet and nice, he started pushing his index finger inside the boy, feeling his tight walls clenching nicely on it, making him moan internally.   
Zayn was a writhing moaning mess, he barely could hold himself on his hands, he wanted to beg for more, he wanted Liam so bad, but he knew better than to speak now, so he just bit his lip and waited, losing himself in this pleasurable torture.  
When Liam was pumping three fingers in and out of Zayn, the boy was so ready to beg, his moans turned into whimpers. The boss thinking he had enough, he pushed his boxers down revealing his massive hard on, and went back behind the boy, directed his dick to his outstretched wet hole, circling the head on it, almost feeling his warmth. He had to keep it together and poised himself; he did not want to lose it and drive in roughly, fucking him senseless.  
“Tell me Zee, how much you want it?”  
“Li, please I want it so bad, please… just put it in me, I promise I’ll come when you say so and I’ll listen… just…”  
Zayn shouted in surprise as Liam bottomed in him in one go, not giving him much time to adjust, he started pounding into him, retreating his hips back, leaving the tip, only to slam back in with much force that made him support himself on his forearms, burying his face in the sheets to stifle his cries. Liam was pressing on his sweet bundle of nerves relentlessly, he’d hit it in every thrust and Zayn was so close, but he knew he was not allowed to come yet.  
“Li… please I’m…”  
“Not yet Zayn,” Liam groaned warningly.  
Zayn only whined waiting for Liam’s permission, he just tried to hold back so bad, and Liam only went faster and harder.  
Minutes later, the only thing supporting him was Liam; his moans reaching a higher pitch.  
Liam felt Zayn clenching around him, he knew he could not hold it anymore. He shouted “Now” as he felt the familiar warm sensation at the pit of his stomach, and with one final thrust he filled his lover with his seed.  
Zayn followed by the second, shouting Liam’s name at the top of his lungs, shooting white ribbons of cum on the bed sheets without having to be touched.  
Liam who was still out of breath let him go, the latter falling on the bed with a thud, he followed on top of him, making the slim boy groan at his weight.  
“Ouch, Li move over, you’re crushing me.”  
Liam chuckled and turned to the side, taking the raven headed boy on top of him. Zayn put his hands on his chest and smiled playfully: “That was so hot. Let’s do it again.”   
“Ugh Zayn, come let’s clean you up, and no, no round two this time.” Liam said, resolution unwavering in front of Zayn sparkling big puppy eyes.  
When the latter figured his puppy eyes were not going to work tonight he rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.   
“Okay, let’s take a look at the paper we found, did Bloo give it to you?”  
“Yeah, here it is, wait it’s in my pants pocket.”  
Liam pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket, it was brownish and it looked more like it is a piece of parchment. He unfolded it and read 0.0 Swan C. North under it was x -17.8 and under this was y101.5.   
He frowned, what is this now? Is it some coordination?   
Zayn snatched the paper from his hand and read, frowning.   
“Man, I was never good at math, but this looks like a coordinate to a place.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “But if that’s so, what in the hell is the origin point, what does mean Swan C.?”  
“I have no idea. I think it’s better if we go to sleep now and tomorrow morning we can discuss this with the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this was hot or just terrible ugh! n.n any thoughts of how to improve ziam sexy times :l I'll give up on writing smut soon *laughs nervously*


	9. Chapter9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn only smiled, she looked a mess herself, and bruises almost covered all her face. Her lower lip bleeding, her hair tangled together and going out of its braid, clothes disheveled.  
> Tony yanked her head back and ordered her to shut up because they were not allowed to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update :)... I have free time so ... I'm writing xD hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe it’s another clue!” Niall said while shoving in his mouth some of the scrambled eggs on his plate.  
“It doesn’t make any sense.”  
“Maybe not to you Harry, but to me it makes sense, the only point that is missing is where the origin point is?” Maz said over his glass of orange juice.  
“I can’t believe you still did not figure this out!”  
They all turned to look at Aurore who was sitting next to Maz.   
“I stayed with Andy after you’ve gone, and when we got out, on the very landing that lead to the mansion entrance there was an engraved stone on the floor that said Swan Castle, and then an outline of a swan beneath the writing.”  
Everyone cheered, and Maz’s smile was eating his face.  
“Babe, you’re a genius.” He said as he opened his laptop and started adjusting information, they all gathered around him. He pulled the map of the area, set in his program the Castle as his origin point.  
“The north means that the other two points are to the north of the origin point, means the place we’re seeking is under the lake.”  
“I figured as much!” Bloo muttered.  
Maz finished by adding the coordinates.  
“The negative is usually to the left, so taking the axis of the mansion as the y coordinates, and the place of the entrance as the x, hmm here it is the place, and he marked a place in the middle of the lake. Liam I think we’re gonna need diving suites.”  
“Fine, that’s no problem.” Andy said before Liam could reply.   
“Okay, so Andy and I are going to bring the diving suites. Zayn and Rainbo rent us a good boat and it’s better to have a muffler for its engine, we don’t want any attention. Maz put in the coordinates of this place on GPS so we could find the place easily once in the lake, Harry and Louis prepare any tools we need to break into coffins, maybe some dynamite although I don’t think we’ll need it… maybe shovels, mallets, you know better. Niall, Bloo and Aurore you find good places to watch our backs, Maz would help you in finding good strategic locations. Everything’s clear!” Liam gave them their orders standing tall like a strict commander.  
“Aye,” They all nodded and everyone hurried to get to his part.  
***  
Zayn and Rainbo stayed in the small boat, waiting as Liam and Andy dived into the dark water of the lake.   
“Great, now I’m stuck with the princess.” Zayn stated under his breath.  
“Excuse me.”  
“What?” Zayn arched his eyebrows innocently.  
“Never mind” Rainbo said feeling the bruises on her neck.  
“Do you think they’ll take a long time?” she asked after a time.  
“I have no idea!” Zayn muttered.  
“Guys…there is … boat…” Niall’s voice came scattered and fuzzy through the walkie-talkie, they knew what Niall was trying to tell them but it was too late, they heard the boat approaching them before they could turn around and see it. Zayn tried to reach for the gun but before he made the move he was shot and fell over the edge of the boat.   
Rainbo’s mind was trying to register what just happened, she tried to avoid the other bullets lying flat on her stomach on the deck, but then she had to reach Zayn the fucker couldn’t swim to save his life and he was shot. She swore under her breath and leapt a leap of faith diving straight into the water; bullets followed her until she dived further. She thanked Andy’s logic thinking that they should stop the boat far away from the point of the treasure or whatever they are going to find there.  
She found Zayn unconscious sinking further into the depth of the lake, she swam faster to reach him and pull him to the surface. She grabbed him from behind and started to kick the water with her legs. Once on surface, she gasped hard for air, but she was welcomed with guns in her face. The armed men pulled them into their yacht. Rainbo went to check on Zayn but they wouldn’t let her.  
“Please he needs help.” She begged them in Italian.  
One of the men nodded and they let her reach him, she started with basic CPR steps until he coughed the water in his lungs. She checked the place he was shot in, the bullet got his shoulder, not a vital part luckily, but it was still there and it must be hurting a lot.  
“He needs to go to the hospital,” she tried to reason with them.  
The man who was clearly in charge laughed at that, another mafia member pulled her from her hair, and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was a hard blow to her face.  
***  
Rainbo was gaining her senses back again, at first she heard two men talking in rapid Italian, she couldn’t follow up, her left cheek and jaw hurt like hell, but it wasn’t broken, she was sure it would have hurt a lot more if it was. She opened her eyes a little; she was sat on a chair, her legs and wrists tied with plastic ties to the chairs arms and legs. Great!  
Zayn was put in a small iron bunk bed, one wrist tied to the bars of the head board, he was groaning in pain every now and then, and he was shirtless, his shoulder was wrapped in white bandages. She hoped they did pull the bullet out; the bandage was half covered in blood.  
“Oh, look the donna is awake. Welcome to the land of the living honey.” One of the men said.  
“Tony, stop with that and go inform the boss.” The other man commanded the other, Tony apparently.  
Tony left the room and the other man waited like a statue. After what felt like ten minutes the door opened again, and two men -Tony and the man who strangled her in the bathroom yesterday- entered the room, only to be followed by another man, he wasn’t much older, but he had a thing about him that made Rainbo cringe. He might as well write on his forehead Evil guy, because that was the vibe that came from his presence and Rainbo felt very weak right now.  
“You’re awake good, good, because I couldn’t question this one,” the man mentioned to Zayn who moaned in pain again, he’s always blacking out on us.” He cocked his head to the right, staring at Zayn’s form, “But it is understandable seeing he’s in pain.” He grinned evilly, and then turned to Rainbo.  
“Now, this could be quick and simple, or slow and painful, it’s going to be your choice angel face, tell me what did your gang find, and why you were there in the lake and I’ll let you live.”  
Rainbo chuckled bitterly, “Well, let me think about that, you have to kill me then go on, do your worst.” Rainbo’s heart was shaking in fear but she sat still and looked indifferent to what is going to happen to her.  
“Ah, courage, I like this word, so maybe you won’t care what we’ll do to you, and trust me, it’s going to be a very slow and painful death, or maybe we could get you to beg us to kill you, we’ve done it before, but right now, you’re friend’s life is in your hands, tell me what I want and you can save him the pain.”  
Rainbo’s lower lip trembled, and the leader noticed that and smiled poisonously.  
“Rainbo don’t!” Zayn’s voice came weak, she looked at him and he was still lying flat on the bed, but his eyes were open and focused on her.  
“Ah, being brave now aren’t we.” The leader said wickedly. He turned to the third man, “Marco you know what to do.”  
Marco nodded and went straight to Zayn, he untied his wrist and shoved him on his knees to the ground, and he pulled him from his hair, and put his other hand on his injured shoulder and tightened his grip. Zayn’s wails of agony echoed through the room. Rainbo shut her eyes tight she couldn’t bear this.   
“You have to tell me sooner or later, save him the pain Rainbo.” The leader pressured.  
Rainbo shook her head.   
“You’ll have to kill him, I don’t care. We don’t like each other that much.” Rainbo said with opened eyes, making eye contact with him, almost challenging him.  
“Fine, let’s try the other way around shall we?”  
Marco left Zayn almost breathless on the floor; he turned into a human ball protecting his shoulder, gasping for air steadily as if trying not to vomit from the pain.  
“Zayn, I need you to focus with me now, can you do that?” The Boss asked amused.  
Marco slapped Rainbo hard when Zayn did not reply. Her scream seemed to snap him out of his state of pain.  
“Yes!” he shouted.  
“Good, now if you tell me what I want, I’ll leave you and her alone, and as a gift I’ll give you some pain killers for the pain.” The Boss said stressing pain with an evil smirk.  
“Go fuck yourself.” Zayn replied to that.  
“Wrong answer, Zayn,” the leader said.  
Zayn could only hear slapping sounds followed by Rainbo’s whines of pain. He bit his lip to stop himself from spilling everything. Another man pulled him on his knees again and made him watch; the man, Marco pulled Rainbo out of the chair and kicked her in the stomach, until Rainbo was gagging for breath.  
“Stop!” he gasped, begged.  
“What was that Zayn, I don’t think I heard you properly?”  
“Stop, I’ll tell you everything.” Zayn cried. Rainbo could not react to that; she was lying on the floor almost unconscious clutching her middle.   
“We found some coordinates that may lead us to the treasure of the Swan you already know we have been searching for it; we found a brown paper in the castle. I don’t remember the exact numbers now, but we believe the treasure may be buried there. You wanna have it, contact our Boss, if you let us free he would give you the paper, we were just sent to check out the area, and we were planning on diving in this place at night. ”  
Rainbo smirked internally, Zayn managed to lie even when he’s on the brink of dying, smart mouth. By now Liam and Andy could’ve extracted the thing they found and gone to the next step.   
“I’ll give you a number you can call to contact him!” Rainbo said breathlessly.  
“Ah, now you’re racing to get out of here, too bad, I would have been pleased if you stayed a little more.”  
Rainbo rattled the number and the leader went out of the room with the man who strangled her following closely behind. The room went quiet after that, but Marco moved and put Rainbo back on the chair, tying her to it again. The other man, Tony went to Zayn and tied his wrist to the bed too but this time; he sat resting his back to the headboard bars.  
Rainbo looked at Zayn, “You look a mess.” She said in broken Urdu. She didn’t know the language much but she knew some colorful vocabulary because of Zayn, always cussing at her in his other native language.  
Zayn only smiled, she looked a mess herself, and bruises almost covered all her face. Her lower lip bleeding, her hair tangled together and going out of its braid, clothes disheveled.  
Tony yanked her head back and ordered her to shut up because they were not allowed to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An other update coming as soon as I write the next chapter.


	10. Chapter10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, where’s Rainbo?” Harry asked as soon as they got in and Louis started driving again.  
> “The jerk wants to keep her as an insurance card, that we won’t come back and chase the gold after the gold again.”  
> “Fuckers,” Louis shouted.  
> “I’m sorry,” Zayn said feebly.

Andy’s phone started ringing, when Liam and he grouped with the others and they told him what happened on the surface while they were in the depth of the lake. The number was a private one, Liam signed for him to go on with the process they take at these situations. He nodded and answered with his deep voice.  
“Who’s this?” Andy said annoyed.  
“No hellos’, where are your manners my dear intruder.” The voice of the man was cold, he had an obvious Italian accent and his tone was highly sarcastic.  
“I don’t need permission to have a vacation with my people.” Andy replied taciturnly.  
“Ah, well your people tell me otherwise. They said some things they shouldn’t but with a little bit of persuasion, they did.”  
“What are you talking about?” Andy asked, he looked scared to the others but his voice came strong and angry.  
“You’ll see, now you have something I want, and I obviously have something that you want, so let us make a deal, right. Give me the paper you have and I’ll let you take your people back with you.”  
“Fine, deal, but I swear if you touched them, you won’t be happy. And I don’t think you want to taste my wrath.”  
The man laughed evilly at that, a laugh that lacked any kind of humor.  
“Now, now then, don’t test my patience with you; you won’t be happy when it runs out. Come to the swan castle unarmed an hour from now, and my men will take you to them, have the paper with you, or else you’ll join them.”  
“Great! But don’t think me a fool, I’ll send one of my men. He’s my right hand man, so nothing happens to him.”  
“Looking forward to see my treasure.” The man hung up after that. Andy took a long breath.  
He wants an exchange. Everyone knew what this means, Liam nodded.  
An hour later, Liam stood still on the main gate of the swan castle. A black jeep with tinted glass stopped beside him. The door opened and a man went out of the car, inviting him in. He sat in the back seat with two men at his sides. They went on for half an hour, from street to street, and it was confusing until they reached an open place full of trees, and then a gate that lead to a huge mansion. Liam assessed the place while in the car; it was tightly secured like their lair back home, with the addition of security guards and gang members scattered everywhere. Before going into the manor, a guard did a body search for weapons on him, only after they checked he did not have any weapon hidden they let him into the manor, with the two man that were in the backseat with him, still on his sides. Liam was sure one of them he saw before, but he could not specify where and when exactly.  
The man stopped in front of a door with gold ornaments and one of them entered the room alone, after a while he came back and mentioned to Liam to follow.  
The room was mildly lit; it was a huge study room, with several other doors. A man sat behind a desk, he was not that old, maybe in his thirties, Liam thought. He was smirking, and Liam just wanted to punch him in the face and wipe this smirk off it. The man gave him bad energy and he knew somehow that this man was reckless and intolerant.  
“Take a seat lovely. My, my you’re all this young in this little gang of yours.” The leader chuckled mockingly.  
Liam had a poker face that expressed his ennui.  
“I have what you wanted. But first I need to see Rainbo and Zayn.”  
“Ah, now since your Boss was stubborn enough to not show his face, I’ll have to change our deal.”  
Liam frowned: “What do you mean, change your deal!”  
“How do I know you won’t just go again to search for the gold, or that you mislead us. To be sure, I’ll need to keep one as … hmm… what do you call it, an insurance card that your gang will behave.”  
“That’s low, even for gangs. Respectful leaders don’t go back with their word. So I assume you’re not one.”  
The leader’s eyes turned to slits and he hissed: “If you were not a messenger I’d shoot you right now,” the man went silent for a while then continued with a cheerful tone, “But it would be a waste right, and I hate to stain my office with blood, difficult to clean after.”  
Liam was sure by now that this guy was completely insane.  
“Now, choose the one that you want to take with you and give me the paper.”  
“I won’t give you the paper until you let me see them first; I want to make sure they’re still alive.”  
“Of course,” The leader sighed dramatically. “MARIO.” He barked and swiftly the man that was familiar to him stepped into the office.  
“Boss!” he murmured.  
“Show him the prisoners, and make him choose one, then send him to my office again.” The leader said dismissing them away.  
Liam stood up and followed the man out.  
“Any funny thing you do or say, you’re all going to regret it.” The man warned Liam before he started walking.  
They went under, it was some sort of a basement, and probably that’s where they keep their captives.  
The man stopped in front of a door and knocked three successive knocks. The door opened and a man stepped out. The man Mario talked to him in Italian, and Liam understood he was telling him the situation. The other man nodded and mentioned for him to step into the room.  
The room inside was stuffy and humid, too small and without any openings, it was lit by a light bulb in the ceiling. Rainbo was tied to a chair; she raised her head quickly when he walked in. She wanted to greet him but she held her tongue and only smiled. He gave her a reassured smile and then took a look to Zayn.  
“Liam...” Zayn said meekly. He was hurt and his face was ash white.  
“Zayn are you okay?”  
“I was shot and I think the bullet is still in.” Zayn said wincing in pain.  
“It’s okay, we’ll get you out.”  
“Now, you saw them, which one you will choose?” Mario asked making the two prisoners exchange worried looks.  
Liam looked at Rainbo, but she knew that Zayn was the one who needed rescue. She shook her head in defeat. Liam nodded once, and he made his choice.  
The leader was ecstatic. Liam loathed him. He did express his deep excitement to spend some time alone with their little pretty girl. Liam warned that their Boss won’t be happy if he touched her or if anything happened to her. However the leader sneered and dismissed them.  
They were delivered to the gates of the swan castle again, yet this time Louis and Harry were waiting for them in the van.  
“Hey, where’s Rainbo?” Harry asked as soon as they got in and Louis started driving again.  
“The jerk wants to keep her as an insurance card, that we won’t come back and chase the gold after the gold again.”  
“Fuckers,” Louis shouted.  
“I’m sorry,” Zayn said feebly.  
“It’s okay Zee, Rainbo’s a tough girl!” Liam assured him, pressing little kisses on his temple. “Guys hurry up; Aurore should tend to his injury as soon as we get to the house.”  
“I’m goin’ as fast as I can Boss.” Louis answered.  
“What did you find in the lake?” Zayn asked too curious not to.  
Liam smiled at him for that.  
“We found a box, and inside it was another box, but it has a key and we’re afraid if we destroy it or something the item inside will be ruined as a clue. So we have to search for the key first. But now I’m just worried about you!”  
Zayn had this cute smile with his eyes scrunched and his tongue pressed to his teeth. “I’ll be fine Li, it’s just a shoulder wound, and it’s not that deep.”  
Liam couldn’t hold himself; he leaned forward to catch Zayn’s dry lips with his. Holding the injured boy chin gently, leading him to give him access to his sweet mouth. This time Zayn’s moan was not due to pain.  
“Guys,” Harry reproached, “could you keep that after we get back and patch Zayn up?”  
Louis was holding back his laughter.  
“Babe, don’t be like that, let the lover boys get some.”  
Harry gave Louis a look and he stopped grinning at ounce, giving his sole attention to the road.  
“Guys, mind your own business.” Liam retorted, and then resumed their kissing séance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?... Fluffy Ziam xD


	11. Chapter11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dead end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sry for the late update, I was away on a trip to Italy...it was magical XD so here's a chapter that I wrote quickly, I hope you enjoy :l

Aurore was talented in fixing and healing people. Ever since her mother was shot in the dangerous street they lived in, and help was a little too late to save her life, she joined as a volunteer in the Red Cross. While she worked there she learned a lot about saving people’s life, she felt that somehow she would save someone else’s mother since no one was there to save hers. She finished school at a young age and was given full scholarship to continue as a nursing student.   
After school, she went back to her old neighborhood to help the people she grew up with. However that was a mistake, and danger even followed her not caring she was just doing her noble job. Somehow, she met Maz along the way, and she was too distressed not to follow, until they ended up together with the others. She did not agree with any act of violence they inflicted on others, but she could not help approving on defending themselves, and using cunning ways on bad people, letting them taste the bitterness of their own medicine.  
She practiced her job on her comrades whenever they got hurt, she would help, because letting them go to hospitals was so dangerous for them, especially when they were in the middle of a job, the injuries would raise questions and they could get caught.   
Tending to Zayn’s shoulder injury was not a difficult task for her. She had packed her first aid kit, and she prepared herself good. She finished stitching the wound after removing the bullet and cleaning the injury. At the time she finished, Zayn was passed out. She did have to kick Liam out of the room though, because he was fussing over him and she did need to focus.   
When she opened the door, Liam quickly rushed in and took a look at the wounded boy.   
“Don’t worry he’s okay, just tired.” She smiled reassuring the boss.  
“Thanks,” He said quietly, he was ashamed he acted up when she wanted him to get out of the room.   
“Come, we need to discuss with the others the place of the hidden key.” She only replied smiling again. She knew how much Liam cared about him; she was not surprised; he always acted this way when someone was hurt, especially if that someone was Zayn.   
***  
The box they found was made of dark hardwood, sealed with a sturdy lock. It had beautiful carved ornaments on its lid. In the carving, there was a sentence.  
“I open with the ringing of my key.” Bloo translated to everyone.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked.  
“Ask the dead mad man that invented this game.” Louis thundered annoyed.  
Harry put his hand on Louis’ thigh, telling him to calm down; the gesture did have this effect immediately, that Bloo arched her eyebrows at that.   
“What do you think Niall?” Bloo asked the blond boy, she knew he was not bad in solving riddles too.  
“I dunno about this one!” he replied scratching the back of his head.  
“I might actually have a clue about this one.” Liam said quietly, his mind was with Rainbo, what was she doing now.  
“What, then speak, we need to get it before the other figure out we tricked them.” Andy retorted heatedly.  
“Zayn got every book and brochure about the Swan Mansion, he did not have the time to read everything yet, so I took half and he read the other half. I read a book describing the accessories and ornaments used in the castle from the time of Lorenzo Medici. There was a bell in the kitchen, which was used to inform the servants of an order. What they explained was interesting in this bell was that his unusual ringing sound because instead of a clapper it had a key, that gave it the special sound.”  
“We have to go to the castle again.” Bloo realized.  
“Don’t worry,” Andy said, “I have a plan.”  
Andy’s plan consisted of him and Aurore going back to the castle, claiming that Aurore his girlfriend had lost her pearl earring while they attended the event two nights ago, and only then she noticed it missing. They searched everywhere in vain, so this was the last place they hoped they will find their missing family heirloom in. The guards and manager of the place let them in, Andy was after all known to the public and he had his reputation.  
“Love,” Andy whispered with a slightly high voice, “I think you could’ve lost it when we retreated to the privacy of the old kitchen.”  
The manager overhearing this felt awkward, he lead them to the old place that was once the kitchen quarters and informed them he will be waiting for them in the entrance hall. Andy stood in front of Aurore, blocking the surveillance camera, and Aurore pretended searching for the earring for a while, then she checked the bell, quickly cut the key out with sharp pin Bloo had the other night. When Andy started pacing the room, Aurore cried “Found it,” showing the earring she just pulled subtly from her pocket.  
Once back to the others, they had a meeting, this time with Zayn by Liam’s side, much to the latter sudden enthusiasm. They opened the box with the key that fit its lock like two pieces of a puzzle. A small tick was heard and they opened the lid. They all gathered excitedly to see what was in it.   
All what was in the bottom of the box was a small silver music box. Bloo took it before anyone could and opened it. There was nothing, only a swan in it, instead of a ballerina. Bloo put the Swan on its base and it started to turn in circle with a clinking dinging soft music coming from it. Zayn shivered, this kind of music boxes always freaked him out. Liam held him closer.  
Noticing Zayn’s distress, Aurore took the box from Bloo and shut it down.  
“That was cheerful, now what?” Niall asked, looking in their gloomy faces.   
They all knew they reached a dead-end.


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbo gets out but who is her savior?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God its been a while since I updated this thing...I just was not really inspired regarding this story...but I promise I will finish it somehow...

Rainbo had no idea how much time had passed since she saw a guard. _Did they want to just leave her here to rut in this ugly room!_

However, she wished she did not just hope for someone to come and fetch her, because someone did…the Boss wanted to see her. Her heart threatened to beat the way out of her chest. She did not want to see that man again. Her mind only wandered to the worst. Will he get rid of her?

There was really no point, why did he keep here if he just wanted to kill her all along?

She was trying to think about plans to escape when she was suddenly thrown into the boss’ quarters.

“Perfetto, you look good on your knees cara!”

“What do you want?” Rainbo barked the question…

“Tell me little one…how much do you want to get out of here? And what are you willing to do?”

The Boss asked his thin lips stretched into a devilish snare.

“What do you mean?” Rainbo asked suspiciously, she knew what the man meant but she still wanted to hear it. She knew how these men’s dirty minds work.

“Ah, I think you know very well what will go on!”

“You’re mental!” Rainbo shouted, her mind was working quickly, she knew she had no chance in stopping any attack, her hands were cuffed behind her back, she got up on her feet, but the Boss was quick to move he shoved her back on her knees… started to caress her cheek, she tried to squirm out of his touch but she earned a sound stinging slap for that.

Before anything else could happen, the door opened and another man came into the office looking like he belonged there.

The man was much older, he had salt and pepper hair, intelligent eyes and thin strict lips, yet he looked like he could be someone’s grandpa.

“What is the meaning of this Roberto?” he asked looking at the situation.

“Padre…” The Boss who did not look so terrifying right now started to explain, he stopped as soon as his father mentioned for him to shut up.

“I’m taking this lovely girl back to her small gang! We don’t kidnap people and we certainly don’t keep them as our personal sex slaves young man… you want to start your own gang fine but when you cross my path I’ll step on your toes…understand!” the old man reprimanded firmly, leaving no place for a comeback.

The Boss nodded once, his lips thin he gave Rainbo a hurried look full of contempt and then stalked his way out of his office. The older man ordered one of his gang members to un-cuff Rainbo and to lead her to his awaiting car outside the mansion.

Rainbo waited in the black Cadillac with tinted windows, until the door to her left opened and the old man stepped in. The girl moved back away from him in an instant.

“Ah, cara ragazza, you don’t have to be afraid of me… I will not harm you in any way…I just figured we could make a little deal, just between the two of us yeah?”

Rainbo bit her lower lip then nodded.

The older man smiled gently, he looked at the driver’s back head and ordered: “Alberto, after twenty minutes you head to where the northern gang is staying, we need to take this cara ragazza home.

***

Zayn was pacing his room back and forth, back and forth…until the room appeared blur in motion from his peripheral vision. Liam was sitting on the bed with a laptop trying to find the origins of the music box. Zayn did not care about this music box at the moment; they needed to focus more on how to save Rainbo! He felt responsible for her wellbeing right now; they needed to get her out of that place. Liam’s plan was to give them a part of the gold for Rainbo, but Zayn did not approve…they can’t let her rot in that place for God ‘sake.

 

“Zayn will you stop! You gave me vertigo.” Liam snapped.

Zayn stopped his pacing; crossing his arms in defiance, “I won’t stop until we make a plan to save Rainbo.”

“And I told you not now; it isn’t like you like Rainbo so much so what’s the deal? Why are you so concerned for her all of a sudden?” Liam asked eyes narrowed.

 

Zayn sighed in defeat. He felt guilty. He handled the whole situation lightly, he got himself shot, made Rainbo defenseless because she tried to save him… it was his entire fault.

 

“Because we can’t let her there to stay…she will go mad, I know her.”

 

Liam snorted at that, he did not believe a single word Zayn said of course, he was hiding something.

 

“You want to try and explain why again…and try to sound convincing next time babe!”

Zayn groaned in anger and frustration… he hated Liam’s perceptiveness.

 

“I…she is a great asset to the gang…and I know she will know how to help with the music box issue… that is why we need her here…with us…while we are trying to solve these stupid riddles!” Zayn explained.

 

“Try again Zayn!” Liam said…not even looking at him…he continued his fruitless research for the music box original maker or anything he could find about it.

 

“LOOK…I” Zayn started shouting…he was angry now but he stopped abruptly when they both heard the front’s doorbell ring.

Liam furrowed his brow, and Zayn did not wait for him to speak, he quickly opened the door to go see what was happening down stairs with Liam trailing after him. They stopped in surprise when they all saw Andy opening the door to a very rumpled looking Rainbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is always welcomed


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloo's back story  
> Another clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update... updates will take time because I've got another story going on :l

Rainbo was eating the cheese sandwich she was given like a hungry beast, gulping water after each bite, still nobody asked her anything. She was hungry she said and she was not going to explain how she did escape until she filled her stomach, so they had to give her that. The moment she stepped through the door was awkward; she went directly to the surprise of all to Zayn giving him a sound slap on the face…the force of it reverberated in the room, to their utter wilderment Zayn did not react…he just stood there and took it, that was when Rainbo hugged him muttering words like _“bastard”_ , _“dead”_ , _“drowned”,_ _“scared”_ and _“shit”._

Zayn only hugged her back telling her in a whisper _… “I’m sorry”_ all over again. Now Liam was so confused he did not know what the hell to think, but he decided he will sit with Zayn and talk about that later. He needed to know what happened with Rainbo first, and if she was truly alright and unharmed. He needed to know what happened to her since their departure.

Rainbo finished every last crumb of bread she could find on her plate, and then she leaned back on her chair with a contented smile on her face. Niall was the only one who smiled back… yep he knew more than anyone how important food is, food is the life alright.

Bloo was sat next to Rainbo. She was fretting all over, like a mother hen, messaging Rainbo’s shoulders, checking for injuries… but Rainbo did not mind. She was so used to Bloo and her motherly instincts by now.

Rainbo and Bloo met in Italy, Rome. Rainbo did escape; she got out of Liam’s gang. However that is another story. When she did escape she traveled around Europe like a clandestine. Mainly conning people, or sometimes practicing her old ways. When she was in Rome, she saw a girl that was just like her. Rainbo watched her for days, she just felt that she needed to protect and help the girl in case anything bad happened to her. What she did not know was that Bloo was doing the same thing. Until one day, Bloo got in trouble with a gangster of thugs, cocky boys with big guns…so she gave her a hand and they both found easily an escape route. They both were very similar…only they had different background stories but with the same scars that led them to escape. Bloo, she found out, was very over protected from her family. She lived in the east and her family was very conservative. Bloo was different. She dreamt of traveling the world meeting new people every day…meeting the person she loved. She met a Polish guy online that lived near Italy. She wanted to go and meet him but she knew if she went she will lose her family forever. So she pretended that everything was normal, until her parents brought her a husband. Someone really obnoxious and close minded. She refused, but her parents said she did not have a choice. Bloo escaped to meet her guy. She escaped her old life forever; she took a chance only a few people would take and went all over the world to find her guy.

She found him, handsome as ever, smart and charming…but she discovered that she was not the only one. She was devastated. She was crushed and she woke up to harsh reality. A broken heart was a great lesson of life. So she turned into another Rainbo.

 

Rainbo smiled at Bloo and assured her that she is doing okay and she was not dangerously harmed…maybe a few bruises here and there but nothing serious.

Liam crossed his arms over the marble table and stared at Rainbo with a questioning look on his face.

“So? ... What happened? How did you escape?” he inquired.

“They let me go!” Rainbo simply said looking around to see bewildered faces, Zayn was the only one who saw through the lie, and he frowned in confusion. Liam raised his eyebrows in doubt.

“Just like that!” Liam questioned, “Why they seemed so intent on keeping us in line, what did they say to you?”

Rainbo looked Zayn in the eye as she answered the question.

“They said they don’t have the time to babysit me anymore, and they will still watch us… but they know we create no danger and compared to them we are harmless really. I figure they will watch us to know where we’re going from there until we find the gold!”

Liam nodded, that would be the smart thing to do anyway, but what if they found the gold and the mafia, having more power here than they will ever have claimed everything and gave them nothing back.

“Don’t worry Liam, we can keep looking for the gold, I will have a divergence plan if we actually found the gold.” Rainbo assured him, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

“Don’t worry!” Zayn said incredulous, “They almost killed me…this is too dangerous.”

“Are you saying you’re scared Malik?” Rainbo asked raising an eyebrow in challenge.

The room fell silent in tension; the all looked between Rainbo and Zayn as if they were in a tennis match.

“Oh, don’t you wish Rainbo, of course I’m not…I’m just saying we should be more armed and we should be more careful.” Zayn retorted with a smirk.

Andy, Louis and Harry tapped him on the back, as if saying good one bro, and Rainbo and Bloo scoffed.

Liam shut them all up with one glance. “Okay, we get going then…we will inform you of what happened in the last twenty four hours, see if you can give us anything, because we all think we reached a dead end.”

They all started to recount their adventure messily, until they got to the weird music box. After that, Rainbo retreated to her and Bloo’s room to get some rest, saying she will examine the box as soon as she gets some sleep. They all did the same thing after that, it was getting late anyway and they needed to face the new day with a fresh start and with well rested minds.

 

Zayn went to back to his room, Liam hovering over him like a dark shadow. He felt his restlessness. He knew Liam wanted him to explain what happened back there. So he figured he would go to the offensive before Liam had the chance.

“Oh, you’re spending the night here?” he said nonchalantly, “Thought after all what happened you’ll want to cuddle with Rainbo all night! And you didn’t even give her a welcome back kiss!”

Liam glowered at him.

“If you know what’s good for you Zayn, you will explain what is going on between you and Rainbo… and you will do it now or…”

“Or else what… you’re gonna give me a spanking to keep me in line…so not gonna happen.”

“Oh, yeah,” Liam said challenging, “You think you can lie to me Zayn and then manipulate me to forget to question you about it and get away with it?”

Liam was advancing towards Zayn who was retreating with every threatening step, until his back hit the wall behind him.

“Now wait a second,” Zayn said, putting his hands up in defense, “you can’t threaten me Li, sometimes I need time to tell you things alright and the thing between Rainbo and me…it’s nothing you should care about…” Zayn shut up when Liam flashed him an angry glare. He knew Liam would not let this thing slip, he knew he will do something about it until Zayn confessed. Zayn gulped audibly, trying to think of a way out of it. Unfortunately, there were none.

“Zayn,” Liam ordered in an angry voice, “You will undress and come over my lap like a good boy and yes you will be getting a spanking and it will stop when you tell me what’s bothering you and what is the thing going between you and Rainbo…I’m sure both things are connected…”

Liam went over to the bed, sat comfortable leaning on the headboard and waited patiently. Zayn had his mouth open like a fish out of the water. Liam never did this, well it was kind of hot, but it was humiliating.

“I’m not, Liam I’m not a child to be scolded…”

“Zayn, I won’t say it again!” Liam thundered. Zayn knew that there was no use to object and he could not deny the excitement he felt course through his body as he started to undress slowly. It was amazingly hot, how he was undressing for Liam’s eyes to see. He reached his boxers, Liam nodded encouraging him to go on, and when he did you signed for him to come over his lap. Zayn was hesitant, but he could not tell Liam what was disturbing his conscience, he felt too ashamed… this was worse but at least his dick was interested.

When Zayn finally laid himself over Liam’s lap, the latter corrected his position, making his bum stuck out and Zayn groaned, his dick was half hard already… he had no idea this could be such a turn on for him. Sure they did spankings before, but Liam never used it to get something out of him, and not while he was totally dressed and him totally naked. A shudder ran through his body when he felt Liam’s strong calloused hands patting his cheeks gently, and he could not help it, he tensed, Liam saying a “tut” in reprimand. He kept on gently caressing Zayn’s butt until the latter relaxed; not knowing when exactly he was going to receive the slap sent his nerves into overdrive. That was when he heard the first slap reverberate and reach his ears, and then he felt it, the sting, the heat coming from the place of compact…blood rushing under the skin…he knew there must have been a print in the shape of Liam’s hand there… in red. He tensed again… the second strike never came; he knew Liam was waiting for him to let his guard down again.

“Are you ready to tell me Zee?” Liam asked softly, but his tone was still strict.

“No… Liam.” Zayn retorted through gritted teeth.    

“Bad boy Zee.” Liam said back with a harsh slap on his other cheek.

Zayn could not help the yelp he let out. It really stung, and this time it didn’t stop here. A chain of spanks landed on the same cheek until he just could not take anymore. His hand came back to cover it, but Liam pinned it to his back.

“Do you want to tell me something Zayn?” he asked lightly.

“No!” Zayn shouted back… he felt wetness gathering in his eyes, he closed them… he could not cry, not in front of Liam, not in this state.

“Alright, then we continue.” Liam said calmly.

The spanking started again on the other cheek, until Zayn was quietly crying, he just laid there and took each spank, he could not tense anymore he just relaxed and accepted the slaps.

“Liam, please…” he whispered, and Liam immediately stopped, gently rubbing his stinging flush in an attempt to soothe. He manhandled him so he could hug him tightly; Zayn buried his face in Liam’s chest, trying to control his sobs while Liam started to rub his back gently shushing him. When it was over, Zayn told Liam everything. How he was bickering with Rainbo, because he started it, their vigilance was compromised because of that… he got shot and almost drowned and died if Rainbo was not there to catch him and revive him. So it was his entire fault that Rainbo ended up in the cell with him.

“Zee, babe, I’m glad you confessed and that you feel responsible, but this is now in the past, what’s important now that you learned your lesson and that from this thing now you’ve started some kind of bond with Rainbo…and for me that’s a good thing love.” Liam said trying to soothe his boy. He felt Zayn’s guilt and he did not want him to feel that way for long. It was not just his fault. They wall underestimated the local gangs and that was his mistake really.

Zayn looked at him with big eyes and asked with a small voice: “then you’re not mad at me?”

Liam did not know what to say, he just kissed him, he sucked on his soft lips and plunged his tongue inside his sweet mouth…again and again until they both were dizzy from arousal.

“Never babe,” Liam groaned and flipped them over. Zayn let out a yelp and a moan of pleasure when he felt Liam’s mouth attacking his neck. He really forgot why he was worried in the first place.

 

***

Rainbo sat on her bed as Bloo was asleep. She could not close her eyes and surrender to oblivion, not yet. She thought about what the father of the gang leader said, she weighed their options and agreed that the deal she made was good, it was the best deal they are going to get from anyone any way. She took the music box in her hands, turning it around. She remembered that her mother had one when she was little… she used to play with it all the time, she did not like the music, it was too melancholic and it reminded her of childhood. However she remembered that the box had a hidden compartment, her mother used it to hide her earrings from her stepfather. She searched for any hidden compartments in the music box in hand and screamed “eureka” when she found it, startling Bloo wide awake. She looked at her in confusion and annoyance until Rainbo waved a small piece of parchment in her face.

“I found the hidden clue sleepy head.”

Bloo snatched the paper out of her hand and read it… it was in Italian and it meant “Music is a present to the soul.” And under this sentence another line with other ordinance but this time indicating longitudes and latitudes. It located another place in Italy. Bloo groaned wondering if this game of chess will ever come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those who wanted some spanking are pleased ;P  
> I didn't check it for mistakes...so sorry for any mistakes :S


End file.
